Glitches ( Mario The Music Box )
by CODED 2557
Summary: Days before Christmas, Abby lost her glasses, and Madison will help her find it. But they find something else, and are now in lost in a whole other world. But they find danger along the way, but also friends, but what they might have to do will be your choice, and your choice only. So chose their fate wisely.
1. Chapter 1

If you have began to read this, please skip this part as this is no longer a part of the story. Skip to chapter 17, or in other cases, Glitches Chapter 1 Reboot: Don´t lose Your Glasses.

Ok. This story is the game Mario The Music Box. Before this story begins, this game does NOT belong to me! It belongs to Team Ari. It is a great game and you should play it, it's very fun! And a bit...gory, but it is still great, but read about it FIRST! Some scenes might be violent for young kids.

But this story is about me and my best friend, Abby. This story is based off of our imagination and trust me, it's strange. But it was fun to think of this, and remember how you would sometimes call the characters idiots for this and that, well in this, some of the choices are yours. So pick wisely, and have fun with it! Plus, there will be a comic form coming very soon, so check out my Deviantart if you want to see more! So now, I hope you enjoy!

Here's my Deviantart ( BTW I'M GETTING BETTER AT ART SO DO NOT JUDGE )

Here's the link to the website.

It was dark and snowing. Even the lamps don't seem to help of seeing through the snow. The cold wind blew hard on Abby's face as she walked down the sidewalk. The wind was so strong she almost fell by missing placing her feet a few times.

She wore blue, dark blue check coat, having her up almost covering up her face. Her scarf was red, surrounding her neck and covered her chin to nose. She wore gray woolen trousers , and black riding back shoes. Her gloves were black, but was hidden in her pockets. Her brown hair covered the sides of her face keeping them warm. And her blue glasses laided on top of her nose.

She just came back from work, ( worked at the hospital ) and was now on the way home. She hoped her roommate, Madison, was starting a fire at home. Even though fireplaces places aren't really used anymore, since it's 2023. Abby was 23 and Madison was 22, even though they were in the same grades with her.

Abby shivered as the storm got worse, like if it were chasing her, pulling her back. She started to get frustrated, and stopped. She was literally blinded with her glasses covered up in snowflakes.

She tooked them off as she continued to walk. The snow at her were deep to where her feet sunk in. But her foot got caught in the snow, and when she took another step she fell over onto the street covered in snow, and her glasses bounced down the sewer that was barely open.

She looked up, having snow on her face, and looked at at the sewer. It covered with bits of snow. She sighed. "You've got to be kidding me." She said.

Abby knocked on the front door of a small house. She heard clicks from the other side of the brown wood door, and it swung open.

Madison stood there, eyes very tired. SHe glared at Abby as she lifted her hands and shook the object in her hands. "Forgot yours keys." She smirked.

"I know." Abby said. Madison got out of the way letting Abby in, and closed the door behind her.

The house lights were lit up, and Abby took off her coat and hanged it on the rack as well as her scarf. She then slammed her back into the leather couch, very tired. The fireplace was lit up and Abby already becoming worm. Having the nice heat was very a bit relaxing.

Madison stared at her, and noticed something odd. "Where are your glasses?" She said, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot.

Abby knew she would ask. Madison was very observant, and happened to read lots of books since there were a stack of books on the coffee table."I tripped, and they fell down the sewers." Abby said, scared to what Madison was going to say. Either "you bloody idiot, you had those since I've met you" or " oh, lovely, now we have to waste our time looking for it or buy a new one".

"Really? The sewer?" Madison asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch and lifted her feet on the coffee table. She did that a lot, resting her feet on the coffee table like her dad.

"Yes, and that is why your are gonna help me find it." Abby said.

"In the sewers? Why can't we just buy you new glasses?" Madison asked.

"Those are special to me, ok? Now get off your ass and help me." Abby said trying not to laugh.

" Not going to happen."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

It was quiet, and all they could hear were the sparks the fire was making.

"Please?" Abby asked giving Madison a puppy face. She always did that ever since she met her.

"Fine!" Madison said, getting up to get ready.

"Yes!" Abby muttered.

Madison walked past the fire, making Abby get caught looking at the fire seeing something in it. It was a book. "Did we run out of wood?" She ask.

"No, I just didn't like the book." Madison said stopping and turned to face her.

"How'd you know what I was gonna say?" Abby asked.

"Because you looked in the fire."

"Well...why'd you throw the book in the fire?"

"Because I was on the part that said 'The grin me gives me is wicked and more than a little sexy', so I threw it in the fire right when I read it."

Abby laughed breathlessly. Madison glared at her and went to get ready.

They walked down the sewers, having flash lights at hand. Abby wore her stuff before, but Madison wore a long black trench coat, with a orange type suit under it, like the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. Her gloves were woolen black keeping them warm.

It had a small sidewalk inside, with dirty snow covering it, and the water that went down the sewer was mostly frozen.

They continued to walk which felt like forever, talking to one another.

Abby suddenly came to a stop, having bits of light above a hole to shine through the dark sewers. "This was where I fell and my glasses fell threw that open." Abby said pointing at the hole.

"You lost it like an hour ago, there would be no chance we will find it." Madison said.

"Oh come on, it's dark, scary, spooky, mysterious, just a place for you to investigate!" Abby said gleefully.

"And looking for a pair of glasses which we could have gotten about," Madison looked at her pocket watch." Half an hour ago." She said putting it away back into her pocket.

Abby furrowed her brows and tapped her foot. She always tried to do a sad puppy face as she did, showing she was saying please with a bit of frustration.

Madison raised a brow, unimpressed. "That doesn't work on me." She said.

"If you don't help me I'll tear out your organs." Abby said in the most happiest way as possible. Abby always was violent, which could be funny at some points.

"Good luck with that."

Abby stared at her."Please?" She asked.

"Only if you get me a new pocket watch. This one is getting rusty."

"Ok!" Abby said happily. She jumped around in joy, knowing Madison must have been flipping her off or something like that. But she wasn't.

Madison stared down the sidewalk they stood on, and slowly walked down it, shoulders up.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked as she walked next to Madison.

"Yes." Madison said. "Sewers have pumps and pipes, all different colors and sizes, right?"

"Yes?" Abby said, not sure if this was a trick question.

Madison pointed her flashlight up to show what was in front of them, and there laid a broken, cracked, huge green pipe."Do they happen to look like one from a video game?" Madison asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The links will not work but I will fix that later. Plus this will be longer. WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LONGER!

They both stared at the green pipe, doing nothing. They stood there in silence as they just looked at the pipe. It was big. Very big.

"I bet someone just put it down here." Madison said as she got out her phone. A Smart Phone 20 ( the world will be only robots in the future, just wait ). She pressed numbers on it and held it to her ear, tapping her foot.

"Who you calling?" Abby asked.

"Nicole, we're gonna need some help looking for your glasses because some people are putting pipes down here and what if they're still here."

"True." Abby said.

The ringing from the phone stopped, and a voice came in. "Hello?" Nicole asked over the phone. She sounded tired as if she worked all day with no sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Madison asked, feeling guilty.

"It's 2 in the morning, yeah, wait is this Madison?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I need your help with something."

Madison and Nicole continued talking as Abby paced around the green pipe. It was old and dusty with cobwebs on it. It was rusty at the bottom but not the top. 'Who ever put it here is gone for sure', Abby thought.

She leaned over the pipe and looked down inside, grabbing the edge of it to make sure she doesn't fall in. It felt cold and rusty, making her feel uneasy. All she saw was darkness, nothing else. Just black. She whistled at how deep it was. But she wondered just how deep it was. And it was never a good idea when she wondered because god know how far she'll go.

Abby leaned back, not hovering over the pipe anymore, and looked around. But she only found a couple pebbles. But she saw a big one. She picked up the rock the size of her palm, and went back to the pipe, leaning over it once again, holding onto the edge, and hovered her hand over it.

She held the hand with the rock over the hole and counted to three, and dropped it. She quickly leaned forwards even more, head turned to the right to see if she could hear anything.

Nothing came.

Abby leaned back, thinking of something else. And she picked it up, hovering over the pipe again, but she threw it into the pipe instead of dropping it, and quickly leaned forwards, head leaned to right to see if she could hear anything.

Still nothing.

She got annoyed at this. And took a couple steps away and thought. She was not going to give up that easy. She got onto one foot, grabbing the other one, and took her shoes of, but struggled trying to keep balance. And she fell.

She landed on her back feeling the cold floor even go through her coat. She looked up only to see a shoes come at her hitting her forehead.

"Hey, can you keep it down?" Madison said, still on the phone call, not looking at Abby to see what she was doing.

"Ok!" Abby responded, and quickly got up, grabbing the shoes as she did. She went back to the pipe, and threw the shoes in. She waited for a noise, and waited, and waited.

Nothing.

Abby groaned in frustration and leaned her back against the pipe. Not only did she waste her time on trying to hear something, she also fell, got hit in the head by a shoes, and lost that shoes. Now her foot was cold.

Madison turned to face her as she hung up the call. "She'll be here in a bit..." She said, losing her train of thought seeing one of Abby's shoes missing."Now how did you lose your shoes! Now we have to find your glasses and your shoes!"She said, confused to how she did it, and annoyed to why she did it. But she bet for whatever reason it was, it must be a stupid reason.

"The shoes is down there."Abby said pointing behind her to point at the pipe, acting innocent.

Madison growled. She knew it'll be a stupid reason.

"Sorry, it's not my fault."Abby said."It your fault."

"How is it 'my' fault!? You're the one that threw the shoe in there!" Madison said, pointing to herself as she gestured, she gestured a lot. She could kill someone doing that.

"Yeah, but you're the mature one. Your suppose to be babysitting me."Abby said.

"What! That literally makes no sense! You are older than me, you're supposed to be more mature than me! And your an ad- you know what. You're buying you new shoes." Madison said, giving up the argument.

"When is Nicole gonna be here?" Abby asked.

"Hopely around 2:30. Let's just hope she doesn't get lost." Madison said."But let's just stay here so she can catch up once she's in the sewers."

"Ok." Abby said.

"So I heard you went to a restaurant."Madison said as she sat on the floor, trying to start a subject."With my money."She said annoyed.

"Oh yeah. Opps. Dude, guess what."Abby said, as if it were important.

"Yes?"

"I was at the store and the lady asked 'Would you like a table?', and I said 'No, not at all. I came here to eat on the floor.'Oh my god, they were so mad." Abby said laughing a bit.

"Why would you say that!?" Madison asked having breathless laughs.

"Because I wanted to eat on the floor. And plus, the only reason why I used your money was because you hid my money."

"Check your books."Madison said, as if Abby were stupid.

"Did you hide them in there?"

"Maybe." She said, smirking a bit.

"Why you little-"Abby said, stopping herself. And took a deep breath." is ok."

It was quiet, for a bit.

"How much longerrrrrrrr!?" Abby said, her voice cracking.

Madison growled."29 minutes."She said.

"...How much longer?"Abby said smiling as she gave a cute, friendly smile.

"Ok. How about this?" Madison said as she took a step away, turning to her side as she walked. "I go check around the place and 'you', stay here?Ok? Ok."Madison said as she walked off.

"Ok!" Abby said.

Abby sat on the edge of the pipe as she watched Madison walk off in the dark, not able to see her anymore. Abby held out the flashlight in her hand and pointed it around the area, bored.

She sighed as she leaned back, slouching forward. She had cold chills go up and down her spine, and she felt like she was falling.

"Hm?"Abby said, feeling something pull her back. She turned to see nothing, but she suddenly jerked back into the pipe, having her feet and hands on the edges, to not get sucked in. "Madison!" Abby called."MADISON!" She yelled once again, still having the force pull her.

There was fast footsteps, and Madison appeared at the pipe and grabbed Abby's hands, and tried to pull her forward. Madison's grip was strange, she was determined to pull Abby Abby's feet got sucked in and now the only thing that wasn't in the pipe was her hands holding onto Madison's for dear life.

"Madison, don't let go!"Abby yelled in fear.

"Well, duh!" Madison said, trying to pull her in, but whatever force that had Abby was stronger.

"Madison! If I die, I just want you to know that you are my best friend, and I want you to tell everyone that I love them! And I'm sorry that I broke your old DS!"Abby yelled as if she were going to cry.

"You broke my DS!?" Madison yelled, but she was jerked forward,like something had pushed her in, now in the pipe as well as Abby, falling.

The last thing they saw were their shocked faces, and then everything turned into a tube of light and darkness flashing in their eyes as they the lights and flashes and sounds that sucked the place they were in away and threw their bodies into a chaotic spin.

Flashes pasted them of bright lights of every color and then darkness again and again but they barely got any detail by the speed they were going. They did see a lot of red and green and pink a ears popped and their stomach tightened as if the world were pressing against of pain hit them , inside them, as if being cracked like a glass hitting the floor, breaking into a million peices. Like swords piercing into them as feelings flew threw their blood, and in their body.

And then, just as quickly as it had started, it ended.

Madison and Abby yelled in fear and pain as they fell into the ground. Abby head first and Madison on her back.

Abby groaned as she lifted her head."Ow…"She said. Pain filled her body, having every part feel like it was bleeding, and her stomach pull of sharp butterflies poking her. And her head felt like it were about to explode by the pain and the event that took place a few seconds ago.

She sat their for a moment, but soon got sat on her knees as she thought what happened. She rubbed her face thinking, and sighed. Her hands fell on her hands as she slowly took in on the place.

They were outside. The bushed looked so friendly, as so did everything else. There was no snow on the ground, the sky was clear, and the sun shined.

Abby looked up, seeing a sudden bunch of clouds come in, and it rained. Of course. But as Abby stare at the clouds, they stared back!

Abby yelped as she jumped back in surprise. She looked around, having everything stare at her. Everything had eyes.

'Oh my god! Everything has eyes!' Abby thought, well more like screaming inside her head like her sanity were leaving the front door and moving to a different state.

Abby rubbed her eyes again, hoping she was just hallucinating, but her hands did not rub her face. She slowly moved her hands away from her face, and saw she was wearing white gloves.

"Uh...gloves?" Abby said staring at them. She had a sudden feeling something was very, very wrong here."Wait." Abby turned her head to see Madison on the ground.

Not moving.

Abby quickly rushed over and sat on her knees next to her, hoping she was alright. But hs noticed the up and down motion of her chest, she was breathing.

'Good thing I'm a doctor.' Abby thought. Abby counted in her head,'1,2...3!' and she hit Madison's chest.

Madison flung up,"Bada boom bada bing!" She yelled."Ow!" She yelled looking at Abby. But she flung back away from Abby and yelled."Abby! When did we change!?"

Abby looked at her own clothes to see her wearing the clothes like Mario and Luigi, but the jeans were red and her shirt and hat were a light blue. And Madison, her jeans were black and her shirt and hat were orange. And Abby's hat had a letter 'A' and Madison's had a letter 'M'.

They both stared at each other breathless. But seconds later they screamed, looking around. And then they stopped, trying to keep calm. Emotions filled them, they didn't know where they were, they were in different clothing they never seen before, everything was dark and different, pain filled them, and it was almost Christmas, and they weren't home sleeping, days before Christmas, and they couldn't sleep, and see their loved ones. They didn't know how to get home.

"Ok...Everything is alright."Madison said, trying to keep calm. Which she was failing at. She just kept her screaming inside her head.

"Oh my god, we've been raped!" Abby yelled.

Madison quickly grabbed her shoulders and smacked her across the face. The pierce pain that shot through her head made her lose her train of thought.

"What the hell!?" Abby yelled.

"Keep it together!" Madison yelled and smacked her again."Now, we were not raped! We are just in different clothes, in a different location, that had eyeballs in everything. But right now we can not' panic. Right now we need to find some help. And the only way we can do that is if we keep calm, alright?"Madison said, trying to sound as calm and soft as she could, but Abby could tell that there was fear in her voice. But she was doing quite well to hide it.

"What is wrong with your hair?" Abby asked, confusion in her voice.

Both of their hair seemed to be more curvy, and facy. They looked as if they were from a cartoon design. very unrealistic.

"Why are you short?" Madison asked. Having the same confusion in her voice.

"What is going on?"Abby asked.

"I don't know, but all I want to do is get some help."Madison said."There must be some logical way we are here."She said as she paced around in a circle."Maybe this is all, just a dream."

"A very realistic dream if you ask said as she looked over the bunches that surrounded them,seeing a dirt path. Even those looked cartoony.

It was raining, some things were hard to tell. But Abby thought she saw someone. But she felt something come to side, it was Madison. She also saw the person. Madison focused her vision on the person, trying to use the color and shape to tell who, and what they could be.

"Should we ask him?"Abby asked, fear showing, unsure what to do. Whenever she didn't know what to do, she'll look up to Madison to lead the way. She was always a leader of things.

"You want to go up to a stranger and ask 'hey, where am I?Because I fell down a tube of lights and darkness, and now we are in different clothes and are a different size.'I wonder what'll they'll say."Madison said with sarcasm."Let's find out who this person is first."

"We always have it your way."Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting like a little kid.

"Because like you said, I'm supposed to be babysitting you. I'm the mature one, you're not." Madison said, poking her nose to taunt her.

"True."Abby said."But we better think of a plan before we go, because this rain is gonna make us sick. So can you hurry u-"She said, till she was stopped by Madison gasping.

Madison covered her mouth with both of her hands as fear showed on her face. Which was a bad thing because she was the brave one, if she was scared, they both should be.

"What's wrong?"Abby asked.

Madison stayed quiet and thought."Madison?What's up?" She asked again.

"Yeah, uh...I need you to promise me something. Ok?"Madison asked as she removed her hands off her face.

"Ok. Promise what?"Abby asked.

"Stay here at all times. Someone will come, after this person, not sure how long, but he will. I want you to wait for him. Stay here, and do not question where you are or what happened, just pretend this is all ?"Madison said."I'm going to follow him,"She said pointing at the guy in the path of dirt, that was now leaving."But I need you to stay here."

"Wait what? Wait for who? Who are you going with?"Abby asked, worried. Abby didn't like it when Madison was doing something alone, especially when it could be dangerous.

"Just follow the plan." Madison said as she ran out of the bushes, and Abby just waited, confused. 'What is she doing?'.

Madison quickly ran to the man who was a bit taller than her, 'man, I am short here', she thought. She slowed down, not to scare him."Hello?" She asked.

The man turned, eyes raised."Hm? Hello?" He said, same close as Madison's, but his jeans were blue and his shirt and hat were red. And on his hat had the letter 'M' on it.

"Yeah, hello. Uh,Mario, right?" Madison asked.

"Yep, that's me. And you are?"Mario asked.

"I'm Madison."Madison said, trying to stay calm, mostly because, well she is talking to a video game character and all the stuff that happened before.

"Nice to meet you Madison. Do you happen to own this house?"Mario asked pointing to the huge house behind him.

"No, but let's just say I have sorta been here before." Madison said, seeing if she could tag along in some way to make the plan work."It's been awhile though. Couple years. I hear now the place is haunted or something."

"Have you seen, any signs of it being haunted?" Mario asked, raising a brow.

"Uh, not that I could think of, no. I guess not. But you better hurry, you'll get sick in the rain." Madison said, crossing her arms, trying to stay warm from the cold rain drops picking at her as they fell down from the dark, cloudy sky.

"Are you going to stay out here?" Mario asked confused.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go. So, yeah. I'll stay outside."Madison said, sadly but trying to hide it with happiness. This is a way to make someone feel guilty or sad for you. People would say Madison was a good actor, or a good liar.

"Oh, well I'm investigating it right now, maybe you can show me around so I won't get lost?"Mario asked, just as planned.

"Sure, I've got plenty of time. Are you like investigating it or something?" Madison said. Mario nodded his head, responding back. "Cool. Sounds fun. I'll tag along." But she had this uneasy feeling in her, something bad was going to happen, and she knew what it'll be. And if she makes a mistake, they would die. But that what happens when you go to a haunted house.

'Oh, the joy.'Madison thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so the last one I think was good. Might fix it later, but I hope you enjoy this one. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And please, no hate. This is literally the first story I EVER showed people other than one of my friends, so please. no hate . Just give me some advice or something, I don't know. Just no hate. If I make any mistakes, please tell, because I can go fix it so this story won't be so crappy as before, so please no hate.**

 **But enough of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and continue to read more. And please, since this story is in progress, please give random ideas in the comments, a random scene, a random line, anything! I would love to hear what you ghost would like, even add a couple joke here and there, but you guys can help make this with me. It would be cool to hear what people want in the story. But nothing stupid, well some, but not like 'Then Bill Gates appears out of nowhere', no, something that makes sense.**

 **And in the first chapter, I noticed that the links won't appear, and I tried to make it have links, but it won't work , so I'll just tell you the info.**

 **My name on Deviantart is MadisonLeeMayfield, you guys can check out updates and random stuff, and some art too, of course.**

 **And to find the download for you game, just type in Mario the music box in the search engine, and it should be the first website.**

 **So I hope this helped, and now, finally. I hope you enjoy this, once again, and now for the story. P.S. I have started to post this on WattPad so here's a link, wait links don't work. OK! My name on WattPad is CODED2557. And NOW! Here is the story!**

It was raining hard on the two, Mario and Madison, as they walked closer to the abandoned home. And up close makes it look so creepy. Madison shivered just looking at it.

Mario opened the rusty gate placed in front of the home, and let Madison go first, and he followed behind, but the gate slammed closed before Mario could close it himself.

The loud bang made them both jump, and stare at the gate."The wind."Mario said.

'Ohhh man...I think it also involves something than JUST the wind', Madison thought. Chills ran in Madison's body, like a spider crawling on someone's skin.

They both stared at the huge home. It looked just like the one in the game, but more creepy in real life. And Madison knew there would be trouble just waiting behind the door, but she needs to move to make sure Aby and her stay alive.

"This must be the place the princess told me about." Mario said, looking at the house. But suddenly lighting stuck in the distance making Madison jump. She was a bit jumpy when she is not knowing of her surroundings. Then the rain got harder, as if they were trying to hit them.

"We should get inside quick. it's starting to rain harder." Mario said.

"Agreed. Madison said, still staring at the house in stock, but snapped out of her trance as she noticed Mario was heading to the house. She quickly followed behind, watching the area.

"It's a big house, why is it in the middle of nowhere?" Mario asked.

"Don't know. Many whoever lived here liked their privacy." Madison said throwing a guess out. But then another lighting stuck, making them both jump.

"Ah!" Mario said in shock.

" We should get inside quickly!" Madison said as she headed toward the door. Madison grabbed the doorknob, and it was cold and wet, feeling like death. But she held it, and turned. But it didn't move." It's locked. Got any tools to pry it open with?" She said as she turned toward Mario and leaned her back against the door.

"I didn't come with any tools. Maybe there's something around here we could pry it with." Mario said.

And they began to search. Madison noticed all the gravestones in the yard."Why are these in front of the house." She said, feeling uneasy, starting to remember the game, since her and Abby haven't played it since they were 12 and 13. But she slowly started to remember important items. She remember there was a crowbar around here, but she forgot where.

But Madison looked around the graves, seeing some were stretched out. "Mario, do you happen to know why these are stretched out like this? She asked, turning to see Mario next to the water fountain, looking inside, but looked at her.

"There scratched out?" Mario asked, confused.

"Yeah, I can't read the names." Madison said.

"I don't know why." Mario said, as he looked into the water fountain."I think I found something." Mario said.

Madison quickly went over next to Mario,"Careful, it might not be good."

Mario reached in, and grabbed something, and pulled it out of the water. It was a rusty crowbar." We could use this to pry open the door."

"After you." Madison said, getting out of the way for Mario to lead.

Mario headed to the door, as Madison watched the front of the house. She was scared, not knowing much about the game, forgetting everything, and hoping she'd remember, but what she was more afraid of is what Abby would do once she's inside.

Madison sighed, and furrowed her brows. She stared at the ground and thought, trying to remember. But a crank came behind her. She turned to see Mario had landed on the ground, with the crowbar stuck in the door.

"Ow…" Mario said, holding his eye. Madison rushed over to see the crowbar hit him in the eye when he tried to pry the door with it.

Mario got up, his eye was red, but I'll be fine. Madison grabbed the crowbar, ready to pull, and Mario held the end, and Mario counted."1, 2, 3!" He said, and they both pulled, struggling to pull back.

Why is this door so wedged in!?" Madison asked, but before any of them could respond, the door opened, having them both fall back as they let go of the crowbar.

The crowbar broke." Blasted tools, can't last for anything." Mario said as he quickly entered inside with Madison following, and she closed the door.

They couldn't hear the raindrops hit the ground anymore, but heard another lightning strike.

It was dark inside, They could barely see each other. But Mario walked forward into the middle of the room and looked around." Hello, anyone here?...We know someone is here. There's a lit room on the second floor...Ah, it's so dark. I guess I'll go check on that room. Maybe I can find something to light our way."

"You should have brought some tools." Madison said, slowly walking towards the stairs in the middle of the room leading to the second floor.

"I 'll have a look around for a bit and then go back. You stay here if you see anyone." Mario said as he went up the stairs. And in moments Madison couldn't see him anymore.

Madison sat down on the stairs as she thought about the area. It looked the same the last time she saw it. Well, the last time she saw it, it was a game. But it still looked creepy, way more creepy. She could barely see a few yards in front of her. But she saw the huge statues to her left and right, next to the to stairs. She even noticed a couple cobwebs around the place, and the torn up bookshelves next to the stairs.

Madison thought as she sat on the stairs alone. She was scared, not knowing about the place. Till she remember, the Music Box. She smacked herself in the face at her Music Box! It's even in the title of the game!...Wait." Madison said, furrowing her brows as she held her hands. Till she remembered the curse of the home.

She quickly ran up the stairs, almost tripping a couple times, and quickly sprinted to the room Mario was in and paused at the door. She saw Mario next to the music box, looking at it confused.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT MUSIC BOX!" Madison yelled in fear and worry as she quickly jumped and grabbed it away from Mario so he couldn't get it, but realized what she did.

Mario backed away a few steps, worry shown in his face." Hey, are you ok, Madison? Why can't I touch the music box?" He asked.

Madison stared at the music box in her hands. She just released the curse."Uh…" She quickly placed it on the table. She was shaking, worried, and terrified. Fear and stress had besieged her." U-Uh. Because...Because it's very, very, a-and it could have broken. But, all good!" Madison said, smiling nervously. 'Great, he might think I'm insane. How lovely,' Madison thought sarcastically to herself.

"Uh...Alright?" Mario said.

Madison held the Music Box tight, knowing the curse is now released.'Great gooding Mads, now something might try to kill you or your loved ones.' Madison thought.

But, do you happen to know why it's winding by itself?" Mario asked, scared as he pointed at the music box, keeping his hand close so he wouldn't have to get close to it.

"Hm?" Madison said. She stared at the Music Box, now noticing it WAS playing by itself. "Odd." She said. Now curious, still having fear build more and more fear inside of her."Maybe someone rounded it up."

The music box played a beautiful tune, having each note sound toned and even. It was a nice piece of music.

But before they could say another word, an awful sound of what seeme to be a scream of some crazy animal, and the lights went out, having the darkness fludd into the room, to where they could see nothing.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario sound, fear in his voice And it came from Madison's right, so she knew where he was."I can't see anything."

"Same. Madison said, trying to focus on things in the dark, but it didn't seem to work.

"Ouch!" They both yelled, having something scratch or bite them both.

"Huh? What's this?" Mario said to himself.

Madison heard Mario pick up something that seemed to be on the ground."What's this? A lantern?" Mario said.

"I hope it works." Madison said. And her wish came true, as the lantern had gone on, showing Mario holding it to see if it'll stay on, but the room was still a bit dark. All they could see was the table they were next to and quickly turned her head, scanning the place to see if any signs of someone was there, and there wasn't."Well no one is here. We should head back outside to get some tools." She said.

"The music box is very beautiful though." Mario said, looking at the box in Madison's hands."I just we'll take, no one owns it any more."

"True. So let's just head outside. Whatever that thing was, I do not want to find out." Madison said, handing the Music Box to Mario and quickly left the room.

"Wait, there is a card under the music box." Mario said, making Madison stop in her dead tracks in the doorway, seeing Mario pick up a piece of paper."It's a map card of the first floor."He said, putting it in his pocket.

"That'll come in handy." Madison said. Mario quickly got to Madison's side and they started to walk down the hallway, both close to each other trying to use the light to help see. But they started on see red liquid on the wall.

They both stopped, looking at the red liquid on the wall" I hope isn't what I think it is." mario said, and it was easy to tell he felt uneasy. And they slowly started to walk, seeing it spell something.

"'Take the exit'."Madison said, reading the words on the wall.

"Why?" Mario asked, shaking in his voice.

"Don't know, let's just go before we find something we don't want to find." Madison said, and they journeyed on, and made it to the exit where they came from. But they heard a voice on the way. 'It's going to be mine! It's mine!' But Mario and Madison kept going, not sure what it was. And hey finally made it to the front door. But they both gasped as to what they saw.

"W-what?..." Mario said as he placed his hand to where the door once was, but now only a wall."T-The door!...It's gone! H-How? This is impossible!" he said, with fear and worry in his voice and face as he turned to look at Madison.

"Wellll, it could be possible. But how could this even happen so fast?No, wait…"Madison said, thinking, holding her chin with thumb and index. "The question is, 'Who' did this, and why?" She said, raising a brow. Even though she knew the answer, but she could not let ANYONE know.

"This must be a prank. Luigi and I used to pull pranks on each other when we younger, so this might be revenge." Mario said, turning his head to where he could she Madison in the corner of his eye, then faced the door again." Luigi, if this is a prank, you got us! Now let us out!" He said, hoping he was on the other side of the wall. But nothing came."Ok, fine! We'll just have to find any other way out, then." He said, and sighed.

"Isn't Luigi you're younger twin brother?" Madison asked, acting as if she didn't know.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Mario asked, looking at Madison as he held the lantern close to his chest.

"No, I haven't. But I also have a younger twin sister named Mackenzie. And we don't look alike, by the way. I hate it when people think that." Madison said, happy to know that their actually having a conversion, which made her fill with joy, knowing she was talking to one of her favorite video game characters, and the first character she even played in a video game! She was happy and excited, but was still afraid to what will come, since she was talking to a fictional character.

"Really? Wait, let she guess. Is she taller and skinner?"Mario asked, raising a brow, having a determined face as if this question was serious.

"Yes, actually. Is Luigi the same." She asked.

"Yup." Mario said, nodding at the same time, and started to walk into the large room they were in.

"If she were here right now, she'd probably say 'Twinsies!'" Madison said, looking at the floor as she followed Mario. Guilt started to fill her, thinking of her family and the friends at home, and now she didn't know how to get back. And she left her best friend, the one person that mostly understood. She must be so afraid right now, out in the rain, cold, alone, worried sick, and lost. Madison felt so bad she wanted to cry, but did it for a reason, and Abby will understand once that person comes.

Madison was so deep in thought she noticed that she stopped walking. She quickly looked up, stopped staring at the ground, and saw Mario had stopped and looked at her.

"Are you alright? You look worried." Mario said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Madison said, looking around."Hey, do yous till have that card of the house, because I think to the left leads to the first floor bedrooms."Madison said.

Mario got out the card out of his back pocket and looked at it carefully."If we go left, there is a left wing, left hallway, 1F Rooms, etc. "Mario said,"Ok, let's go left." He said, putting the card into his back pocket.

They walked to the left, entering the left hallway, which looked just like the game, just realist, and, you know, real. And there was red liquid on the walls again, but it spelled out 2 arrows. Both pointing to the left.

There was a door in the middle of the hall on the right side, with 2 flower pots, and a chest to the lft flower pot.

Mario put his hand on the handle, and slowly opened it, having the lantern go in first, and he peeked inside.

"Anything?" Madison said.

"Not that I can see of, no." Mario said, entering the hallway, with Madison right behind.

Madison observed the room, and remembered, the endless hallway. It just goes on and on, and if you go back you go straight to the left hallway again. But they walked down into it anyways. And she started to remember Mario had a book to write down all the info they find on the home and for the investigation, I hope he doesn't long writing it.

They slowly walked down the hallway, passing a couple fake flowers, and made it to the end of the hall. Mario slowly opened it, and entered, with Madison behind. And a couple doors passed, everything the same. Mario stopped and pulled out the map card, frustrated."How is that even possible!? There's only one hallway on this and we've passed more than one!" Mario said, complaining."Is this an endless hallway or something!?"

"Let's go back. Maybe we can find a way around or something." Madison said. And they went off, Mario in front. And they opened only one door and they were back to the left wallway.

"What!?" Mario said, confused, entering the left hallway, observing it as he wrote in his journal.

"This is strange. Maybe it's an endless hallway." Madison said, holding her hands up wiggling her fingers adding spooky effects, joking around.

"But how?" Mario asked.

"The better question is why? Why would someone build a hallway with illusions to mess with it's fellow owners or guest who enter this home?" Madison said."Why don't we move on, we can come back to this later."

"Your right." Mario said, walking down the hallway, having Madison follow behind, and they entered the left wing. They walked around corner, seeing a couple fake flowers. And they walked down the large hallway, seeing it looked just like the one in the game. Having Madison remember a couple things in the hall.

They walked, but Madison felt something on her foot and tripped over."Oph!" She said, landing on the red carpet, which felt like a fluffy, hard rock, which might sound comfy but it wasn't. Madison's head hit the floor, flat on her stomach, and she grunted." Ow."

Mario quickly set the lantern down, and helped Madison up."You alright?" He asked.

"I just hit my head on the hard floor, I'm fine." Madison said, with little sarcasm. She looked over to see she tripped over a fallen flower pot, with fake flowers in it. Madison looked at it, seeing something reflect a shine because of the lantern resting on the ground. Madison reached into the fake flowers, grabbing a cold, metal object. She pulled it out, seeing it was an old, golden key."Hey, remember the chest we saw?" She asked, looking at Mario with a brow raised, grinning a bit.

"Yeah, maybe that's the key for it."Mario said."Come one, lets-a-go. It might be it."

Mario grabbed the lantern and they quickly went back to the left hallway, seeing the chest. Madison held the cold key in her hand. She was afraid to what Mario would do once he found the note in the chest, but she put the key in the chest, and turned, unlocking it. Madison slowly opened the lid, seeing a piece of paper in it. Mario slowly picked it up and read it out loud.

"Hopeless."

It was quiet for a bit, having Mario turn the paper for Madison to see, it had the word 'hopeless' on it, with the words spelled out in the same red liquid on it. "Well that's lovely." Madison said, her eyes brows furrow, with sarcasm in her voice.

"Let'sss go check out the rest of the left wing." Mario said, worried about the note.

"Yeah." Madison said.

They quickly went back to the left wing, having Mario take the note with them, and they looked around the large hallway, staying close together, knowing they both had chills by the note.

They both looked into the barrels, which were both empty."Empty barrels, nothing useful here." Mario said. He moved on to the bookshelves as Madison checked the flower pots.

"Some of these books aren't appropriate to have." Mario said, having Madison look at him, seeing him look away from the book self, having him look awkward, having Madison not wanting to see what were there.

Madison walked over to the crate, having it big enough to fit a body. 'Wait.' She thought. Mario was supposed to hide in there. She quickly went to the end of the hall, having Mario follow, but a loud noise they heard earlier came.

"What was that" Mario asked, fear in his as he took a step back.

"I do not want to find out, quick, in the box, I think it's getting closer." Madison said urgently,pushing Mario to where he could hurry, and they both squeezed into the box. Mario hid the lantern behind him, so not much light would appear through. And the noise came once again, closer than before.

Mario covered his mouth in fear, as Madison held her breath, trying not to scream in fear, and she took a deep breath, and relaxed.

"Should we check if it's still there?" Mario whispered, to where Madison could barely hear him. Madison thought for a moment to try to remember, but she couldn't. So she had to use logic. She shook her head no, closing her eyes, hoping she made the right choice.

The same creepy noise came, and a low growl. It sounded like it was right next to the door. And it banged on the wooden crate 3 times, making them both jump and gasped in fear. But they stayed quiet as a mouse.

Then nothing else happened. ario slowly reached for the door, and opened it a crack. He looked outside, and stepped out, having the lantern with him."What was that?..." He asked, holding a hand out for Madison to easily get out of the crate. She nodded as a thanks.

"I don't know… she said, hating to not know."But I'd not find out, like I said before."

"Let's just keep looking around, and let's just hope we don't whatever that thing was." Mario said.

Madison felt a little relief come off of her. She made the right choice. But those were one of the easy ones. And if she couldn't remember that, then she might remember anything else.

Mario and Madison walked to where they first heard the noise, and was on a deck, back in the rain. It looked just like it did in the game, like everything else. There was even a jump.

Mario walked over the edge of the deck."Seems highly unsafe to jump over. Everything is to wet to grab onto." He said.

"Yeah, it's too big and if we make it, we would most likely slip and fall." Madison said. "Let's go somewhere else , there might be another way around if we try the right wing." Madison said.

"Yeah, maybe." Mario said.

They traveled off, back to the large room they first started in, happy to not have run into whatever they heard earlier. Mario went to look at the walls in the large room, as Madison went to look at the bookshelves, trying to use the light a bit far away, at least on the other side of staircase, Madison was on the right side of the stair case, looking at the door. It was brittle and weak, maybe she could force it down. But every other door they saw was not as bad as this, so she pressed her ear against it, and listened. There was fate breathing.

Madison remembered this, she needed to go in there to get the music sheet for later. But should she go alone or with Mario. She couldn't let Mario die or it was game over, she had to go alone. She looked over to see Mario looking at bookshelves reading something, giving her the time to break the door.

Madison sighed, getting ready to break it open.'1...2...3!' she thought, and slammed her side into it, going into the room, almost falling over, but she kept her balance. It was very dark in the room, she could barely see anything. But she did remember the programming. Once she got the music sheet, the thing would go after her, so she needed to hurry. She could barely see in front of her, but she moved on.

This gave her the time to think. Abby should find Luigi soon, maybe in less than a couple hours, unless when got possessed it might have been days before Juigi came. so she should be fine, Abby knew how to handle herself, but what was she gonna do about Mario once he becomes possessed.

Madison felt something hit her stomach, and she noticed that she ran into the sink. She looked straight at it, seeing herself, but it was a bit off. She quickly looked away, not wanting to see it. She looked around going through stuff, and grabbed a piece of paper, she looked at, and it was a music sheet."Finally." She whispered.

A crashing noise of what seemed like glass shattering on the ground came in the distance.

"Come play with me~"

Madison felt shivers in her spine as she quickly turned and ran for the exit, but she could barely see a thing. Her heart started to race, not knowing where to go or where the thing was. But she saw the light coming from the door, but something grabbed her shoulder. And she saw the door in front of her slam close. Everything turned black.

Suddenly a face appeared in front on Madison, making her want to scream, and she did, but all that came out was just 'blllagghhhhhh'. She couldn't talk, she was underwater. She couldn't breath. Strange noises came that sounded like it was said backwards.

Madison was surrounded by water, bubbles coming out of her mouth as she gasped for air. "Blagghhhhh!" She tried to scream, but that was all that came out.

'It's too strong, I can't push her off!' Madison thought.'I am NOT giving! Not yet!' She tried to push the thing that was drowning her, but it barely even moved, it was strong...Too strong.

Madison tried to scream Mario's name, but she didn't even know she was in the same place, or even mario could hear her.

Madison slowly started to become more weak, calling Mario's name."Mbllarllgggioo!" That was all she said. She stopped trying, knowing she lost. She can't win. But this was her fate. This, was her fate.

Right?

 **Duh! Duh! Duhhhhhhh! A cliff hanger! Even though like nobody reads my stories, but still. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll post a new chapter each Friday!**

 **P.S., I am writing this on 12-28-15, so yeah. Uhhhhhhhhhh, yeah, about that each Friday update thing, yeah, uh. That might have to wait. I am on a Chrome Book right now, and my write my stories on google docs, so I copy and paste, butttttttttttt, on the laptop, for some reason it won't allow me to paste, and my computer is not working. When I turn it on I go through the channels to find it, but it's not on any so I don't know what's wrong with it. And my other laptop which I don't have at the moment, when I copy and paste on it, let's just say my finger will need to go to the doctor. It's painfull. You have to like put pressure on the button for so long and put as much strength as you can to copy, and jeez, it's a pain. So I will try to do something, maybe I can buy a mouse for it, but I'd need my dad to drive me to Walmart, but he isn't in the 'best' of moods right now...Reason: Our dog ate the WHOLE pie, and my dad has anger issues, soooooooooooooooooooo, yeah. I will try to do something about and hopefully I can fix it. That's it, so I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just want to say that I have been enjoying this writing and sharing this story, even though no one read it yet XD But I'm happy that I actually got to do some of my work and I want to do. Like I haven't made the comics yet because I can't get the software I need because the last time I downloaded Paint Tool SAI, I got a virus and it deleted all my work, sooooo yeah. I'm afraid to get something downloaded so I'll need an expert ( Mom's boyfriend XD ) to see what to download fom what website. So yeah. I hope you enjoy! Plus, very sorry it took me a while to post again.**

 **Also, I'll be posting this story on another website once I find a good one, so yeah. Heads up there!**

 **Okay, some people might not understand what I just said so just ignore that, but I found a website called wattpad, and if you're already reading this on wattpad then just ignore this paragraph. But I am posting this on wattpad now.**

Mario looked at a couple of books finding a couple journal entries, and reading, and wrote them down in his journal.

Once he was done he picked up the lantern he set on the floor and looked around the around the arena from where he stood, which he could barely see, but better safe than sorry. He especially doesn't want to find whatever was making that groaning noise like earlier.

He took of and checked the other side of the stairs where he left Madison, but he slowly walked, not wanting to scare her. But once he looked around the staircase, she wasn't there, but he noticed the door that was closed earlier, was now what seemed like it were forced opened.

Mario frowned, worried to what she was up to, or what happened to her. But he slowly walked to the door, having the lantern far in front of him. He put the lantern into the doorway, having only his eyes peek through, and he gasped, surprised to what he was seeing.

Abby sat outside, hiding in the bushes where Madison left her. She was sitting on her rear, with her legs crossed, and slouched fowards, her arms crossed.

She sighed, feeling the raindrop on top of her, making her shiver in the cold. She sniffed, rubbing her nose.

Abby had been waiting for what seemed like forever, with all the emotions that came over her, it made it feel like time was slowing down. She was sad, scared, worried, stressed, despairing, alone, and betrayed. One of her closes friends that she had known for a very long time, and would go through anything for her, had just left her behind in confusion and was unknown of anything around her. And she could 'die' on the rain and cold. But Madison had left her, making her feel left behind.

'No.' Abby thought. She knew Madison would never leave her behind. Madison would rather kill herself than even see Abby get hurt. But Abby was starting to get worried not only for herself, but for Madison. She didn't know where she went.

'What if she's in danger? What if she's hurt? What if she's dieing and calling my name, but I'm not there to help her.' Abby thought, now feeling guilty that she let Madison go with a 'Stranger', but she wasn't sure why Madison went. She said something about 'A Plan', but that's all she could remember. Everything just went by so fast.

"Stop…" Abby said to herself. 'I shouldn't be thinking of these things. Madison's fine, she can handle herself, she always could. Madison seemed to know what she was doing, but Abby just got this feeling that something was very, very wrong.

Abby thought, now in deep thought of what Madison was talking about, and thinking who the stranger was, and why Madison said to stay there to wait for someone to come.'Who was that person she was talking about?' Abby thought. She thought back to the pipes, seeing a lot of red, green, and pink.'Red, and green. The small man in red was on the road, with a red hat. And the other was in green. Right? And this place has eyes all over, and it was raining, with everything dark, and gloomy.' Abby began to think so hard that some bolts in her head fell off.

Abby was in silence at that moment. All she could hear was the rain, but she gasped."The man in red is Mario!?" She said to herself. "Why would she leave me behind!? Wait, this place is just like the game with...Madison wants me to wait for Luigi?" She said to herself."Wait, this is Mario The Music Box...Mario The Music Box...MARIO THE MUSIC BOX! OH NO!" She yelled as she sat up, knowing what was inside, and now that feeling she got when she was wondering if Madison was in danger, well now that feeling got bigger!

Madison started to become weak, and more weak. Now all she could do was think, as things started to get bury, and feel the pain that was coming onto her.

Her lungs were screaming for air, now being filled to water, and the hands holding her down were tight on her neck to make sure she couldn't escape.

Madison could hear the thing that was killing was laughing, and with everything all bury, she could she a big evil smile on it's face. It looked like a little girl, laughing, but she was also looking sad inside.

This started to make Madison want to cry. She started to think about Abby, and home. 'Oh my god, Abby.' Madison thought, she left her all alone, and now she'll find her friend has been drowned.

Madison did not want to give up, not yet. Madison was always trying no matter what or was happening, she always tried. Madison started to push at the girl, trying to make her let go, but nothing worked, Madison was to weak.

Madison's grip started to weaken, having barely a grip of the girls arms, trying to make her let go. But all the strength she had left was to call for help."BBAABBYYYLL!" Madison yelled, trying to call Abby's name, even though she knew she wouldn't come, but she had to hope. And even though what she said was hard to understand, she tried again."MARIOO! ABBYYYYYAYAYAY!" Madison yelled, with all the strength she had and tried to make it clear, but everything was starting to black out, things were fading out.

The last thing Madison saw before everything turned black was the little girl had done this to here be pushed to the side. And everything turned black. But suddenly she saw the room she was in before the thing had caught her, even though everything was bury, she knew she back, and out of the water. But she was still very weak, and having the water in her lungs trying to exit, it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

Madison coughed violently, trying to get the water out, but she got weaker and weaker, not even able to move, but something had picken her up.

Madison was afraid that it was the girl, but now she could harderly see anything, but she wasn't back in the water when it touched her. But before Madison could think anymore, Madison had blackend out.

Pain was all she could feel. Her lungs were still feeling uneasy, but at least most of the water was out, but she coughed violently as she lurched forwards, opening her eyes, but squinted as she coughed. She coughed into her hand, seeing it was all wet, but she also noticed Mario was next to her. She quickly looked around, coughing a little, seeing she was on the stair case, and Mario sitting on the edge of it.

"You're finally up! Mario said happyfuly." I thought you were never gonna wake up!"

"Heh, uh… what...Wha just…" Madison asked confused, forgeting what had happened.

"I was gonna ask the same." Mario said, jumping off the edge of the stairs, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. He was mostly likely mad a tad bit.

"I looked into the room, and the thing attacked me." Madison said.

"You went in there alone!?" Mario asked, 'Man, he is protective. No wonder he's the hero of the mushroom kingdom'.

Madison looked up at the cieling, with her lower lip out, thinking. She looked at Madison and said,"Yeah, pretty much. Madison said. She knew she should of waited for Mario, but he can't die.

Mario growled." Don't even do that again." He said.

"Why, will I get grounded?" She asked, teasing him.

"No, I'll just yell at you." He said, walking down the stairs, having Madison follow.

"Fine, mom."

Mario stopped and glared at her, making her stop."I'm not your mom." Then he started to walk again.

It was quiet for a bit. Madison was still soaking wet, but she never realized how scared she was. She was so close to death, and she never thought about it. Madison felt like crying, also not ever seeing her family and friends again, and leaving Abby here to let her go home all by herself. She felt so guilty and afraid, and cold. But she shooked her head following Mario close behind.

"How long was I out?" Madison asked, stopping at the doorway of the right hallway.

"Uhh, about 5 minutes." Mario said." Which reminds me, I found a journal entry in a pile of books saying 'I miss her so much, it was all my fault she died. Why couldn't it have been me instead?', it was the 3rd of seven journal entries. Do any of these sound famalier?"

"Not a single bit. But it sounds like someone died." Madison said, stating the ovisis.

"Hm...:Let's go check out the right area and then we'll check out the next floor." Mario said."Do you happen to know the right area?"

"Let me think...Madison said, muttering a couple thinks, she remembered what it looked like, but forgot what happened. But she nodded her head."Yeah, want me to lead?"

Without a word Mario handed her a lamp, she could tell he was scared, and so was she. But she took the lantern, feeling the heat come off of it, making her feel warmer already, since she was in wet clothes, but they slowly started to dry.

Madison started to take off, looking into the right hallway slowly, not wanting to find anything. But she did. But she couldn't tell what it was, it just ran off into the dark, but the shape looked very familiar.

But before she could react to what she saw Mario had went quick, pumping into her, and stopped at his heel, seeing he was tensed up, as he yelled."Princess!?

Madison winced, now feeling the pain she had on her throat, now being awake and active, but she pushed it, now thinking of what Mario said. 'Princess? Why would she be here?'

Mario sighed, not tensed up anymore."Maybe she didn't me."He said, hoping he was right."Wait, I thought I told her to stay here." He said talking to himself.

"Someone was going to come with you?"Madison asked.

"Yeah, Princess Peach, but I refused to let her come with me, for her safety. And I came without telling her. Maybe she got here first?" Mario said. But he noticed Madison was snickering, trying not to laugh." What's so funny?" He asked, furrowing his brow as the other one raise.

"'For her safety', Ha! What a classic!" Madison said, laughing.

Mario growled, but lowered his cap trying to hide his face." Let's just catch up with the princess."

"Ok prince Charming." Madison said, trying not to laugh, smiling as she knew this annoyed him. She saw Mario walk forward, snatching the lantern from him as he pounted, still hiding his face as he walked on, shoulders clenched up a bit. He was annoyed, Madison could tell. But Madison quickly followed close by him.

They walked down the hallway, having everything literally the exact same, just getting more creepy by the seconds. Madison even noticed the red arrows on the walls, which she knew what they were, but she did not want to share her statement.

They went down the hallway, now seeing that there was another hall with a double door on the left side, and who knows what went down the dark hallway.

Madison pointed to the double doors, seeing if Mario wanted to go there, and he nodded, slowly making his way to the door with Madison close.

Madison had noticed a couple flower stands, and by a couple, she meant a lot. But Mario had slowly opened the door, walking inside to see…

Nothing...Good.

They entered the room, spreading out a bit. Seeing what was inside made Madison start to remember a couple things, but she noticed two beds, one was torn, and the other just old. To the left was a fallen flower stand, so Madison checked it, seeing it had nothing. So Madison quickly checked the drawers, seeing a paper doll. She remembered it was useful, so Madison put it in her pocket.

"Ow!"

Madison quickly turned, seeing Mario holding his finger as he took a step back from a desk, having a Teddy Bear on it." What happened?" She said, quickly going to Mario's aid, having Mario show her his finger was bleeding.

"The Teddy Bear just poked me, giving me a cut." Mario said, staring at the Teddy Bear.

Madison looked at the bear,"Oh, I don't think it could do that." Madison said, touching it,but it quickly poked her finger, giving it a cut."Ow!" Madison yelled, jumping back, sucking her finger, and held it.

"Yeah, I think it could do that." Mario said, smirking, as if he did not warn her.

"Oh, shut up." Madison said glaring at him, but only stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

They checked out the rest of the room, staying away from the Teddy Bear as it sat there, not moving, giving Madison the creeps. She didn't trust it. But once they finished the room they went out of there, back into the hall, and they journeyed through where they haven't been yet.

They looked down the rest of the hallway, seeing t went left. But Madison had turned, bumping into Mario having them both crash and fall to the floor. They both landed on their rear, Mario have dropped his lantern and the music box, as Madison had dropped the paper doll out of her pocket.

"Oph!" Mario said as he landed on the floor."Watch it." He said.

"Sorry. I didn't noticed you stop-" Madison said, till music interrupted her. They both glared at each other, wide eyes. Madison knew he didn't have any clue where it was coming from.

Madison looked at the music box and paper doll which were next to each other."They both seem to be interacting." Madison said. The music came from the music box, playing a new song, which sounded lovely to Madison, but yet spooky. This caused Madison to get chills down her body and spine, 'How did they interact?' Madison thought.

"When did you get a paper doll?" Mario asked confused.

"Before you got poked by a Teddy Bear." Madison said, not sounding normal at all.'A Teddy Bear poked you, ever so normal.' Madison thought sarcastically to herself.

Mario got up, taking a hand out to lift Madison up, and he grabbed the music box and lantern as Madison picked up the paper doll. Once they got all set and the music stopped playing they moved on.

They went down the hallway, seeing a door at the end, and another turn to the left. But next to the door at the right were a couple desk, one having a bible. She knew she couldn't trust it though, but Mario seemed to want to read it. 'What was wrong with him?' Madison thought.

Mario walked to the book, holding the lantern close to his side, trying to obverse it.

"Really?In a place like this you want to check a bible?" Madison said, crossing her arms as she stood his side.

"There might be something useful." Mario said as he opened it."'There is no god to save you-'"

"How lovely." Madison said, cutting him off.

Mario quickly turned and shhed her, and went back to reading. But when he tried to flip the page, the rest of the pages were stuck together. He tried to pick it up to see if anything was under it, but it was stuck to the table.

"What the heck, who would super glue a book to a desk?" Mario complained.

Madison chuckled. His complaining in the games and in real life was funny and yet magical, because somehow he was real, which she was still puzzled about."Maybe they didn't want anyone to take it or read it."Madison said, and started to move her eyebrows up and down towards him showing that she was talking about him.

"I wasn't gonna take it. And if they didn't want anyone to read it why did they buy it in the first place!?" Mario complained, confused as he tried to pick it up again with his free hand, but it wouldn't move.

"Why are you asking me?" Madison asked."Why don't you ask that thing that went after us awhile ago?" She asked, now teasing him, mostly because she liked to annoy him.

Mario glared at her, giving what seemed like a death stare, but she could see a golden heart in him, which made his look not serious at all. He looked like a little kid who wanted a toy but his parents said no, so he gave them a death stare.

"Nice death stare." Madison said, chuckling, hiding a laugh, knowing it would annoy him more. But then Mario moved on, know annoyed, but Madison could tell he wasn' angry, he knew she was messing with him.

They checked the chest next to them, seeing it was decoration, and they both looked at the door, just staring at it.

Madison suddenly got this uneasy feeling, something was behind this door, but she couldn't remember. She smacked herself in the head, trying to remember. "Ughh! I can't remember what was behind this door but I don't trust it." Madison said, now annoyed, and frustrated at herself.

Mario slowly went to the door, and slowly opened it, peeking his head inside to check, seeing nothing. He slowly walked in, Madison close behind, and stopped to see what was around.

It was dark, narrow hallway. A long one, but they couldn't see the end.

"Hahah~"

Mario and Madison both jumped as they heard the giggling that came from down the door, but Madison yelped as the door slammed close behind them, blocking them inside.

They both quickly looked at the door, then at each other,both with fear in their eyes, and looked down the hall.

Madison knew they were in trouble, she could feel it. And she was literally about to pee herself, she was so scared. Her body started to become weak by fear, but still in function. Sweat started to form, and stress and fear ran through her brain as if they were on a jog through the park.

At the end of the hall, was a little pale girl, looking all white with big black eyes and even a bigger smile. Madison wanted to scream, and she almost did when it took a step forwards, swissing the scissors in her hands as she giggled.

Mario was the first to start going at the door."It's locked!" Mario sounded as if he were gonna scream, with fear and confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean it's 'locked'!?" Madison yelled, fearful and angry, plus a bit, well a lot of worry.

"I mean it's locked!" Mario yelled.

Madison grabbed the doorknob, and so did Mario, both trying to push it open."Why won't it open!?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask her for keyes!?" Madison yelled.

"Why don't you!?" Mario yelled, now slamming his side into the door.

The little girl took another step closer, giggling even louder than before.

Madison was now getting annoyed. Things she did not like were happening."Will you open the door!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" Mario yelled, moving the doorknob after Madison had stopped trying, as she stared at the girl.

"It looks like you're not trying!" Madison yelled.

Madison literally yelped as the little girl took two steps forward, giggling as she moved the scissors back and forth in her hands.

"SHE'S GETTING CLOSER!" Madison yelled.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE!?" Mario yelled, as he continued to move the door knob harshly, trying to make it open.

Madison couldn't think well in this situation, she was to scared, so she thought of what to do. She couldn't flee, she couldn't freeze, but she could do something.

Without thinking, she quickly took off her shoe and yelled,"Hi-Yay!" She threw the shoe at the little girl as she took another couple steps, to where she was right in front of her. The shoe hit the little girl in the head, making her stumble, and the shoe bounced off, having grab grab it when it flung in the air.

Before Madison could do anything else, the door had swung open."Yes!" Mario yelled.

"Allons-y!" Madison yelled, having Mario quickly grab her hand and ran out, making her almost trip by the sudden pull. They stumbles out of the room, and Mario closed the door as they fell back onto the ground.

They both panted, trying to catch a breath, and stared at the door with wide eyes, in shock and horror, almost being killed again.

It was quiet, having them only pant, but once they got close to their normal level of breathing, Madison started to laugh, holding her sides.

Mario stared at her, a little scared.

"Oh that was fantastic! The place we were in, and what was happening, can we do that again, that was fun!" Madison said happily.

Mario just stared at her, as if she were insane.

"Oh, what a riot! The hole stress and pressure, man you work when you're under pressure! But wait! Why did that thing try to kill us? Why does anything want to kill us!?" Madison yelled, from happiness to fearful and anger. Her emotions can change very quickly.

Mario was surprised by her sudden change in state." I...don't know..." he said. He stared at the door." I am not going in there again."

Madison looked at the door. She was curious, even if it were dangerous. Like just now, she was in danger and now she was laughing about it, but now calm. What an odd change of state. But she knew they might need something in there." What if we need something in there?"Madison asked.

"What!? Are you insane!?" Mario asked. He had fear, and worry written in his voice. He didn't want to go in." You want to go see the crazed girl with scissors again, do you!?" Mario asked.

Madison raised a brow, glaring at him." What if we need something in there? And what if she is just a little girl who needs help that happened to have scissors?" Madison said, even though she knew the girl would kill them, she tried to Mario feel guilty so he'll come with.

"What!? She had scissors, laughing at us as she got closer and closer!" Mario said.

"So!? What if she was scared and had scissors as a weapon!? Remember to how there were murders in this house a long time ago!? Maybe she was one of the victims and was afraid that we were gonna hurt her!?"Madison said, using logic on her side, since most Mario games don't even have logic, but she was thinking of good reasonable ways to make Mario go back in.

"B-But-" Mario stuttered, but Madison cut him off.

"If you don't want to go, then you can wait here. I'll just go by myself." Madison said as she got off the floor, and had her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Mario said, quickly getting up, holding the lantern close to him.

Madison smiled."Why? Afraid to be alone?" She asked, smirking.

"No! I just can't let 'you' go alone with the girl with scissors." Mario said.

"Yeah, sure." Madison said, and slowly opened the door, having her head peek in.

"Anything?" Mario asked, but Madison didn't reply. He started to shake, now getting scared."Madison? See anythin-"

"Give me your shoe." Madison said, turning to him.

"What, why?"Mario asked, confused.

"Just give me your shoe and stop questioning." Madison said.

Mario growled, and took off his left shoe, and handed it to her. Madison grabbed it, and looked down the long narrow, hallway, not seeing the end of it. She then threw the shoe down the hallway.

"Hey! That was my shoe!" Mario said.

"I know. That's why I threw it. And it didn't hit anything other than the ground,so let's go on.

Madison went inj, leading as Mario was behind her, writing in his journal as he walked, trying to keep up date to what was happening. Once they down the hallway, which it looked a lot like the game, dark, creepy, detailed. Mario put his journal away, now looking into the small room, and they both saw nothing."Why'd she go?"

"I don't know." Madison said, looking at the chest and opened it, jumping back and gasped to what was inside.

"What!?" Mario quickly asked, turning to see what Madison was seeing.

Madison had fear all over, and an uneasy feeling."W-Why would anyone store this many scissors!?" She asked.

Mario hesitated, not knowing."We should take one, just in case…"Mario said, grabbing a pair of scissors, as well did Madison. The scissors felt cold to Madison, knowing who knows what that little girl used these scissors for. She quickly shook her, trying to get rid of all the evil thoughts that came to mind.

"Haha!~"

It become quiet, neither of the two dared to turn away from the chest. A couple moments of silence has past. Madison was sweating, knowing something was there. She held onto the scissors tightly, having her hole body start shake, and fear had been all over her. She waited, hoping something would happen.

"Is she still here…?"Mario asked, his voice shaky, Madison knew he was as scared as she was.

Something touched the both of their backs with their hands, making Mario and Madison to shrieked in fear as they twirled around, scissors at arm. But nothing was there.

They both lowered their scissors slowly, still a bit tensed at the time. Mario held his face in one hand, as the other held the scissors tight, and Mario placed the lantern on the ground before he did.

"Ugh...It was nothing. Must be our imagination playing tricks with us. she's not here." Mario said, but Madison knew he was 'hoping he was right', but so did Madison, so she went along, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, just our imagination…"Madison said as she looked at the ground, but she moved her eyes up, grinning. "Or maybe it wasn't our imagination." Madison said, waving her fingers in front of her as she said it in a spooky voice, trying to make it more dramatic.

Mario glared at her.

"What?" Madison said, putting her hand on her waist."I can't make a little joke?"

It was quiet as they looked at each other, Madison knew Mario was annoyed, which made her grin proudly. Mario glared at her, but his eyes stared behind her, his eyes widening."Behind you!"

Madison quickly turned as she yelped in fear, she looked around, she was scared the girl was there ready to put a pair of scissors in her, But nothing was there. Madison was confused, her brows raised in shock and confused. Till she heard Mario laugh behind.

Madison quickly whipped around, her eye brows forward, angry at him.

Mario laughed harder at this." Oh, man! That was great!" He laughed."'Behind you!' Oh what a classic!" Mario said.

Madison crossed her arms over her chest her chest, tapping her foot. But she couldn't hold back a smile, it was funny. Plus his laugh was the kind where you had to join along."You suck."

Mario stopped laughing, him breathless from the laughter. He panted as he tried to catch his breathe."That was funny." He said, now his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"It was." Madison said.

Mario grabbed the lantern as he put his scissors in his pocket. Madison furrowed her brows, confused and guilty. She knew the little girl was there, but she couldn't tell him. She wasn't allowed to. Madison sighed, putting the scissors she had into her pocket.

Mario walked down into the rest of the tiny room, as Madison fold a creepy looking doll. She shivered, not wanting to look at it."Dolls creepy me out."She said to herself.

Mario was looking in the drawers as Madison observed the doll."Ah!" He said."A music sheet?"

"A music sheet?" Madison asked, having her remember there was one in here. She looked over his shoulder, seeing it."Why does it have blood on it?"

Mario frowned."I...don't know." He shrugged, put it in his pocket, making Madison think his pocket was infinite, like literally, how much stuff can fit in there.

They left the room, closing the door behind them, not wanting something that might be in there to come out. They looked to their right after exiting the room, seeing what seemed like a kitchen, or storage, she didn't know. Madison remembered the room. It had a fireplace and a piano in it, but she couldn't remember what the events were.

They entered in the room, seeing all the furniture, like in the game, and they saw the same red liquid on the ground. But they didn't question it anymore, they knew it was blood, making shivers run down Madison spine.

They both looked at the piano, both observing it."Should I play it?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you play piano." Madison said, eyebrows high, showing she was surprised.

Mario sat down in the chair, putting his fingers on the keys. Madison started to remember this part, of him playing and someone comes, but she forgot who.

Mario sat up straight, and started to play, playing a peaceful song, getting every note correct. It sounded wonderful to Madison, even if the piano was old, it sounded great with it's condition like that.

Madison leaned against the side of the piano, listening to the music.'This is so far the only peaceful moment ever since me and Abby had entered in this world' Madison thought.

"That is beautiful." A voice said next to Mario. They both stared at the girl, with fear hoping she didn't had a pair of scissors. But the girl wasn't attacking or anything to scare them.

Mario had stopped playing to face her. She looked like she around 10 or younger, she was about a foot smaller than Mario. Mario had moved his body in his seat to face her, she looked sad, but happy, and Madison noticed the sadness written on Mario's face, and fear.

"H...Huh? Who are you?" Mario asked.

"My name is Aria, I was the owner of this piano. I died here long ago." She said. She looked just like she did in the game, all white, with the dress and glowy look.

But Madison didn't notice what she said, till Mario said,"Y-You're a spirit?" Mario asked, worried and fear in his voice.

"I can't remember much of my death, all I know was I was playing my piano and suddenly everything blackened out.

"I see…" Mario said.

"Is there anyway we could help?" Madison asked, feeling sorry for her. She was a made up character, but she had a past, and she felt sorry for Aria.

"Please, the rest of the music sheets. I have been lonely here for many years. I haven't had the chance to play my piano ever since my death. Please find my incomplete sheet, I must finish it." Aria said.

"Wait, do you mean theses?" Madison asked as she grabbed the music sheet she got from bathroom as Mario got the music sheet he had in the little room. They both gave it to Aria, and she read it.

"These are it…" Aria said, and looked up from the papers. Her color has changed, to her normal self."Thank you." And then, she disappeared as fast as she appeared.

Mario and Madison just stayed there, not saying anything." A spirit?" Madison asked."Ever believed in ghost?"

"I got captured by one and was put prison in a picture by King Boo. I think I believe in ghost." Mario said.

"Well I'm sorry but I have never seen one, and I always believed it when I was a kid, so this is new to me." Madison said, crossing her arms.

Madison realized, after crossing her arms so much, she noticed she was dry.'How so fast?' Madison thought. She felt a warm feeling on her left side, so she looked over to see a fire place. Mario must have noticed Madison was staring at it, so he got worried." Something wrong?" Mario asked, getting on of his seat, and grabbed the lantern he placed down.

"The fire." Madison said.

"What about it?" Mario asked.

"We're in an abandoned house, with no one entering for years. The home is alone, no one inside, other than use and those things that we saw."

"So?"

"Sooo… Who set the fire? And how is it? That little girl is too young to start a fire, in my theory, and that thing that groaned might be hurt or mentally stupid or something, but most likely is in one condition to start a fire. So how did it start?"

Mario was quiet.

"Exactly. Someone else might be here,OR, in other cases, haunted." Madison said. She knew what she was talking about, she knew someone started a fire, and she knew that whoever started the fire is here.

Madison thought for a moment, and she went to investigate the fire, which Mario followed. They got close to the fire, seeing it spark, as small pieces that floated in the air popped. It felt very warm, and most of the house was cold, so it was good that they finally got some warth.

Madison took a step closer, trying to look into the fire, but a loud noise came from it, having the fire sush around, making Madison jump back, making her almost stumble on top on Mario.

Once Madison was able to balance herself, they both looked at the fireplace, as the backed away slowly." I don't think we should bother to check what's in it." Mario said.

"Yeah, maybe later." Madison said. They slowly left the room with the piano, and once they were out, the sped up, going back down the hallway and turned right, seeing the two double doors, but Madison noticed the bookshelves and the mirror. She went over to the books, having Mario quickly notice and followed.

Madison grabbed a couple books off the shelf, having nothing use." There must be a newspaper or something here." Madison said.

Mario grabbed a couple papers off the shelf and read them out loud."'Journal Entry 1/7. I met him for the first time. He was perfect, he had the charm of a true gentleman. I-I love him.4/7. I didn't know I would end up being with him. He's somehow sweet talks me into doing this.7/7. Please, someone make me stop. I can't stop this. I have done horrible things to my family.''" Mario said. He inspected the pieces of scraps, finding an old photo. Mario held it out for both of them to see.

It had a female and male, zoomed in and had their chests, necks, and chins showing."Looks like an old wedding photo, a bad one. But why are the pictures blackened out?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. Do you think these are the past owners of this home?" Mario asked.

"Maybe, keep those journal entries and photo, they'll help with your investigation" Madison said. And with that Mario put it in his pocket. But a door close by slammed close, making them both jump.

"What was that?" Mario asked, shaking a little.

Madison had this uneasy feeling just got worse, she didn't know what it was, but they needed to move." Let's just hurry before whatever that was finds us."

They both quickly left, going back to main huge room with the stairs in the middle." We checked all of downstairs other than the room in the right hallway, but that leads outside, so we should go check out the next floor. I don't think we can leave by going through the back." Madison said. She knew this, because it couldn't have been that easy.

Mario started to go up the stairs, as Madison Mario stopped at the top of the steps, staring at the door across the room.

Madison noticed this, and stared at the door, then Mario, back and forth."What?" She asked.

"I don't trust this door." Mario said, eyebrows furrow, as if he hated the door his whole life. He must really not trust that door. Madison pointed to the left door, across the room, which was hard to see through the dark since the lantern didn't really shine that far."Why left?" Mario asked.

"Because that way I think is the library." Madison said." Plus the heart is on the left side of the body, and people always say 'Follow your heart', so that's what I'm doing." Madison said gleefully, and continued on, with Mario quickly following.

They got to the door, and Madison laid her hand on the doorknob, and she slowly turned it, and the door opened.

"Wow…" Madison said.

 **Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer, but this is just the two finding clues, trying to solve out stuff, so that's pretty much it. This chapter was fun to make, even though my shoulder hurts for writing to long, I enjoyed it. So I hope you like this chapter!**


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I just want to tell you that this might be going slow, but I promise, I will try to release a new chapter next week. It´s just that this laptop can be stupid. But I also have to say a couple this.**

 **1\. I want this to be a big project. A community! I want people to hear this and say, ´Oh, I know that series!´ I want to make this to make entertainment, and I want to interact with other people when I make theses. So please share this to family and friends, because I want to hear what people have to say and their opinions and I just want people to enjoy this.**

 **2\. Yeah, uh. How to I say this. Let´s just go direct. This story will have a video game. Yes, a video game. Some of you might say. ´OHMYGOD! ARE YOU INSANE!´ Well I´d like to say yes. I am a very big dreamer person, and I make big leaps. Sooooo, I thought why not make this a game!? This will be the first video game I will ever be making. I already have 2 people helping me, even though I literally do all the work. -_- And my family calls me lazy and they don´t listen WELL LOOK WHO´S MAKIN A VIDEO GAME NOW!? I bet they won´t even care or notice but eh! :) But yeah! This will have a video game, and it will be like the game, Mario The Music Box. An RPG Game. So if you guys can help, please do, because I´m not even a teen yet. * laughs so hard, falls of bed* XD** please don´t hurt meh **XD**

 **3\. This will also have a comic. I think I said this before.**

 **4\. THROW OUT IDEAS FROM LEFT TO RIGHT! FREAKIN SPAM MEH FOR IDEAS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! TELL ME! IT COULD BE ANY THING FROM A LITTLE JOKE TO A MAJOR EVENT TO EVEN ADDING A CHARACTER! Well I have to agree first, BUT STILL! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!**

 **5\. Ok, two people have asked me if their OC can be in. Well I replied on Gmail. If you did not get it, then please tell so I can answer if you haven´t read it yet. BTW, two have, and those two are freakin geniuses. High Five to both. *thumbs up and high five* XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD the old signature thumbs up. Miss doin´ that. Now adding some old habits coming back in. Ahhh the good days.**

 **Welp, that´s all I could think of, so yeah! I hope you enjoyed! OH OH OH OH WAIT! I FORGOT TO SAY!**

 **About 2 and 4. You guys can help make the video game and throw out ideas for it and even help make it! Well, we have to have trust. So you might have to wait to get in. I don´t trust strangers *intense stare***

 **Welp, that´s it! So BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story ( if anyone is reading it ). So I am trying to post more but the chapters are getting longer and for some reason my computer is not plugged in and I'm to figure out how to fix it without breaking anything. Plus I can't post on the laptop, well I can, but to copy and paste because I write on google docs, and to copy and paste is a pain, and for wattpad when I paste on the laptop it only shows a +/- sign, so yeah. I'll try to fix it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Even though it doesn't have much conflict in it, it still is fun to write and I guess read.**

 **P.S, I am writing this days after I started this Chapter, and so sorry it took me so long to write this one, I wasn't really in the mood to write, but I looked at the reviews which had 2, I am surprised people actually read my stuff! Yay! But yeah, updates will come sooner, so yeah! Plus the guest that wrote those reviews, man I got chillz that awesome, like seriously, I was laughing.**

 **Plus I noticed that, I have been writing lines to separate the author's note and the story, but when I copy and paste it doesn't appear, so I'll just darken the author's notes from now on.**

It was dark in the room, but they could tell it was huge, almost as big as the lobby. And they noticed a couple bookshelves close to them, so there must be more.

Madison smiled, she loved books, and what was better than a little research about the house? Plus she hasn't gone to a library in a while since most people don't go to them nowadays, they mostly just play on their phones instead of read.

They both walked in, slowly, peeking around the corners of the doorway, hoping nothing was there. Madison had excitement building inside of her, she just realized what she was doing. Investigating an old house, abandoned, with evil spirits inside, and trying to find a way to escape. Sounds like a book story, which is good because Madison was an author, and she did need some inspirion, so what was better that doing all of that with literally the father of video games.

But Madison shocked her head and stopped to notice that Mario had stopped, holding a switch on the lamp. The lamp seemed to still work, but it is a risky move to turn it on. But Mario was not turning it on, as if the choice to turn it on or not was Madison's call.

"Should we turn it on or off?" Mario asked." Your call."

Madison thought for a moment, not only thinking about the light, but that his was her choice. Even though Mario could have chosen to turn the lamp on or not, he gave her the choice, making Madison know he trusted her her.'No pressure there.' Madison thought.

Madison nodded her head up and down, showing she said yes. And Mario pulled the switch, having light fill the room.

Madison's eyes flinched, her eyes have adjusted to the dark for so long that now with so much light hurted her eyes.

But what she saw was better. A library that was huge, with books every way you looked. It was just like the game, and she knew there must be some useful information here. But she knew there was something in here, something spooky. 'Wasn't it a page that said 'kill' all over it with Mario's picture?' Madison thought.'Or was this the area where Mario went insane?' Madison kept thinking of ideas, even though it was building up more confusion, and fear, but it's better to be curious about something than be afraid of something. She would always say that to Abby.

But she also remembered, that curiousity killed the cat.

Madison went to a bookshelf, to the right, checking the books to see if she could find anything interesting, as Mario did the same. And they scrolled through the books, checking if any were useful.

They soon found a shelf to the left side, having 3 books, each called 'Spirits', 'Angel', and 'Paranormal'. Madison picked the first one, 'Spirit', and read out loud for Mario to hear, also showing him the book for him to see himself.

"'Spirits can't take physical forms, but in some cases there has been reports of spirits being able to take the physical form of a person. When they do take physical form be careful. They may be hostile, your life will be at risk.'...That's it? That is one short-ass book." Madison said, filling the book around her hands, trying to see if there was anything else in it. She was upset it was short, she was hoping it would be more useful.

Mario took a glance at her, having Madison notice. He must not like curse words. "Sorry for my language." She said and put the old book back on the shelf. Madison grabbed the next book called 'Angel', and let let Mario see it as she read again.

"'The angel is a messenger. It can take any shape, form or item. These usually give requests to guide a human around spiritual territories.'...Ok, seriously, who makes these books, they must be to lazy to write a single page." Madison complained as she put the book back it the shelf." These are like one-word dictionaries, my god they are so short."

Mario chuckled at at her complaining, and grabbed the next book called 'Paranormal', and showed Madison the book like how she did. "'The paranormal is real, somehow spirits are unable to rest, usually spirits who leave behind regrets are the ones who can't pass on to the other world. Spirits can haunt where his or her death occurred. Some spirits can cause illusions to trick the living. They can even possess a living being or an object. Those that are weak minded are usually the ones who are vulnerable to possession.'" Mario said, and closed the book, also having it shut.

Mario was expecting more complaining, but he didn't get any. Madison darted around the room, having nerves crawl up her back as she looked around the room. She knew that Mario was going to get possessed, but she couldn't tell him. And she felt so helpless knowing she couldn't do anything about it. But, also, since she was there, it said spirits could control the weak minded, which in her theory means curious, and she was curious just as much as Mario. And since she and Mario were the ones that touched the music box, could she also have a chance to get possessed.

But quickly shook her head and rushed around the library to see if she could find any more books to read, having Mario quickly follow behind.

"Madison, you alright? You don't look too well." Mario asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit...tensed." Madison said, and she was. She needed to relax, or he will just question more about her.

They continued their search through the library, finding any other bookshelf. They founded some books, but some were not of interest, well. That was what Mario said.

They soon found some books one the right side of the library. Having 3 books as well. 'The Child, 'Dairy', and 'The Missing People'. Mario grabbed one, and showed Madison the book as she read." 'A good child never lies, a good child never sighs, a good child never tries, a good child never implies, a good child never cries, a good child never fights.'" Mario said, sounding a bit unsettled by this poem.

"Well that was sweet." Madison said, sarcasm in her voice. Mario put the book back as Madison grabbed the one called 'Dairy'. Madison smiled at it as she picked it up. It reminded her of her twin, Mackenzie. Mackenzie was the type that would have a dairy, even though she never did, which surprised Madison sometimes. Madison sniffed as she realized how much she missed her family and friends, knowing how much trouble she had gotten herself and Abby stuck in." 'She was a good child. Her mother and I really loved her. She was our jewel of our lives. Until that one unfortunate event…..She had fallen. I have noticed a change in my wife. She always screamed and screamed. It nearly would break my eardrums. I guess she was going through grief. She was different….More evil...like if demons have taken her. She didn't want to sleep with me anymore. We started to fight often….It hurts…" Madison paused, unsure if she should keep reading. She looked up to Mario, "Keep reading?" She asked. Mario slowly nodded. "' I went to go visit my daughter's grave. Hr mother insisted to bury her in the front yard...I was a little disturbed by this. I noticed something different. I felt her talk to me. I kept hearing her say "Daddy"...over and over….Then-" Madison said.

Mario waited for a moment."Are you going to continue?" He asked. Madison turned the book for him to see, and the page was incomplete.

"I hate cliff hangers." madison said, putting the book back inside the shelf. She was a bit upset that it was not complete. That could have been a great story idea. But Mario grabbed the next book, 'The missing People'.

He let Madison see the book as he read."'Authorities have received a report from a home in the middle of nowhere. People found dead or gone missing. The home's owner wasn't aware of the situation, since he mainly spends his time in the aves, mining. This only rose suspicions. A warrant will be issued-'" Mario stopped, as they both noticed that the page was incomplete.

They continued on, as Mario took some notes in his book, and him saying that some of these were from his childhood, which Madison thought was sweet. The Mario Bros had child books as little kids. How adorable!

But they quickly found a new shelf, with 2 books on it. 'Black Magic', and 'D-th'.

'Jeez, I wonder what the second book is about.' Madison thought sarcastically inside of her head as Mario grabbed the first book. "'Lo-r-et-n-ty- What you-is-then-after-blood-sar-fce-" Mario stopped read." I can't read the pages, there too faded to make out any other words."

"Okay, but is it just me, or does it sound like this is some kind of ritual or something?" Madison said. She remembered the ritual in the game, so why not make Mario a bit aware of it.

"It, kinda does, actually." Mario said as he put the book back in the shelf, and he pulled off another book and began to read." 'No one really know what happens once life is over. Same goes for heaven or hell, there's no proof of these places.-'"

"Well." Madison said, saying that it was wrong, they did have bits of proof at home.

But Mario ignored her and kept on reading."'Those that fear death believe there is a heaven. Although there is also-'" Mario stopped reading."Nothing else on the page." he said, putting the book back where it was.

To their left was a small desk, with a piece of paper there, with a quill and other supplies for writing on the desk. They both walked to it, seeing the page had a picture of them together, with their arms around their each others back, and with their free hands gave a thumbs up to the whomever took the photo, having them both smile and wink.

Madison was surprised to see this, and by Mario's expression, so was he. They never took a photo together, so how is there a photo. But the better question is, who and how did this person do it?

the picture was clicked to the page, and all over the page was the words 'Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill', and it would say it again and again.

Madison couldn't tell what was worse. They picture of them together, or the kill words.

"What the…" Mario said as he placed his hand on the page, turning it a bit to observer it." How did they even get this picture?" He asked." When did we even take it?"

"We didn't" Madison said, looking closer to the picture.

Mario darted around the room, eyebrows furrowed, and he looked worried." Who wants to kill us?"

But suddenly the lights went out, having the room flood into darkness, having Mario's lantern being the only source of light. Madison quickly yelped as she jumped back into the desk by accident, and having Mario also yelped by her sudden action, and him jumped back into the wall and dropping the lantern.

Madison landed on her rear on the ground with a grunt, as Mario tried not to fall forwards. He gained his balance, and quickly grabbed the lantern, looking around, having Madison nowhere to be seen."M-Madison? W-Where did you go?" He stuttered, fear in his voice.

"Down. Here." Madison whispered.

Mario looked down, see Madison was hiding under the desk. Mario relaxed, but slouched fowards, annoyed."You scared the living out of me!" Mario said.

"Oh well I'm sorry for scaring your mustache off." Madison said, sarcastically.

Mario sighed." Get out from under the desk." He said.

"Yeah, screw that." Madison.

"Madison. Out from under the desk." mario said.

"Sorry, but I actually want to live, so no thanks."

"I will leave you here if you don't out from under there."

"Ok, I care if you get in trouble instead of hide till someone comes."

"I have the lantern."

"Damn it!" Madison yelled.

Madison looked up, seeing Mario's smiling face, knowing he won the fight. She glared him evilly, trying to get form under the desk, but hit her head on the table, having it bounce up a bit, having something knocked off the desk.

"Ow." Madison said, pain pounding on her head, even though it didn't hurt a lot, it gave her a headache. She quickly got out from under the desk, seeing Mario was picking something from the ground. 'Must have fell on the floor when I hit my head.' Madison thought.

Mario looked at the key, staring at it, seeing if it had anything on it." It's a bedroom key." He said.

It suddenly got cold and chilly. Madison shivered by the sudden coldness.

"...I feel so cold. What is this feeling?"Mario said.

Madison crossed her arms, trying to get a bit more warm." We have to keep going. We must find a way out. it'll be alright." Madison, continuing on to check the library. they went to go turn on the light, but did t slowly as Mario wrote more in his book. Once they turned the light back on, and they checked the library again to see if anyone or anything was there. Mario just said it must have been a sorting but Madison didn't think it was that.

They soon found the back of the library, finding a doll at the end of the carpet. Mario and Madison stared at it from a couple feet away, not wanting to touch. They stood there, staring it, not sure what to do. Madison knew this was stupid to be afraid of a doll, but to what they have seen, anything is possible.

Madison having grown determination, took a step forward. but when she took one step, a loud bang came out of nowhere, having them both yell by fear and hid behind a bookshelf. They both shook in fear as they peeked their heads around the bookshelf, seeing the doll was still there.

"I have an idea." Madison said, walking out of sight.

Mario waited for her to come back, still hiding, taking glances at the doll every 5 seconds. "Madison, what are you doi-" Mario asked but was cut off short by his scream as a book came flying out of nowhere, passing his head by a few inches, having it land on the doll, having it fall back.

"MADISON!" Mario yelled. Madison quickly went to the doll and poked it.

"Okay, it was just a doll."Madison said, she was now more relaxed.

"Madison you can't just throw books at dolls like thaT! You didn't know what it could do!" Mario yelled.

"So"madison said." It was a doll."

Mario glared at her. But looked at the doll on the ground. he shivered." It's so creepy."

"I agree." Madison said.

They looked around the book of the library, finding a piece of paper on the wall. Mario read it out loud.'You will die soon.'"

"Oh that's lovely." Madison said sarcastically.

"That is something nice to read." Mario said sarcastically, as if he agreed to what Madison said.

They looked at more of the shelves, having some history books and encyclopedias. There was nothing else in the library, so they did one finally check, and they left.

They left, closing the library door behind them, having entered the big, giant room again. Still creepy, though. They walked down the stairs, having the steps creak as they stepped on it. they turned to the left, seeing a broken desk, with some broken holes on the ground, and they passed the statue. Seeing a door, they check to see if it was unlocked, and it was. They opened it slowly, having Mario take lead, putting the lantern in it, seeing nothing of a threat was in there.

They slowly walked in, seeing it was the kitchen. As old memories flushed in from the detail, there was a table, a chair that was flipped over, some cabinets, crates, barrels, and other things. But it did look the same, of course.

They looked around, and at the left of the room in the back, was a safe. Mario walked over to it, to see if he could open.

"It's locked. What is the code?" Mario asked to himself. Mario had walked off, as Madison stared at the safe, thinking of a code, since codes and puzzles was her thing. She had always loved to do it. She even made a character called CODED 2557, she was the actor for her. And some people actually call her CODED.

Mario was checking the cabinets, seeing they were empty, but he kept on checking. But he saw something in one and quickly jumped back,"Gross!" Mario yelled.

Madison quickly looked over, seeing he looked frightened.'What happened? You alright?" She asked worried.

"Just...something gross, you don't want to know." Mario said, and Madison took his word, and looked back at the safe.

Mario kept looking around, seeing some odd red liquid on the wall, but did not want to check what it was. He soon found a door, made of some metal. He slowly pushed it open, looking inside.

Madison felt some cold air whoosh there the room, making her turn over to see Mario had entered the freezer, and seeing the size of the door, it must have been a big one. 'Wait...The freezer...The freezer!' Madison thought. It was a game over!

"Mario! Don't go in there!" Madison yelled, but the freezer door slammed close. Madison rushed over, banging on the door. She could hear Mario.

"You got to be kidding me…" Mario said."M-Madison! Please open the door!" he called, he must have been cold in there.

Madison grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't open"I can't! I-It's stuck!" Madison yelled. She started to stress out. He could freeze in there!

"N-No...No no! This really can't be happening!" Mario said, Madison could tell he was freaking out.

"Mario! Don't worry! I'll get you out of there, I promise!" madison yelled. She hate to make promises. She kept banging her side on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Madison, please! I-It's s-so cold!" Mario yelled.

Madison thought hard as she kept banging on the door, she thought very very hard. She had a choice. She could leave and try to find something to open the door, or stay and keep trying to break it down. She didn't know what to choose. So it is up to you…

 **Welp, that's it's! But this is a bit different. In the game, you have to make choices, so I thought, why not do the same for this!? So there shall be a vote, so just vote in the comments, only vote once. And whatever has the most votes win! So choose wisely.**

 **P.S, I haven´t been getting much votes. Only one vote. I can not make the next chapter till I get enough votes.**

 **So the choices are, either stay and try to get the door by banging on it, or leave and try to look for something to open the door. And if you choose to leave, you leave the kitchen, with no lantern, so anything-WELP THAT´S IT HOPE YA LIKE!**


	7. AN 2

**Hey guys and gals. Sheesh, I really need a better intro, ANYWAYS! A couple of people have been asking if their OCs can be in this, well 2 people have asked, and I say yes to if. So no more OCs, I can´t add anymore, I wish I could, but I can´t. I might allow an other OC.**

 **KEY WORD: MIGHT**

 **So, if you are the ones that I have said yes to, I need links and stuff, of what they look like, any info on them, and other things that I should know or see. And one of you asked, and I am not saying names because they might not want to be said, so I am not saying, but one of you said your OC was in a fan game. I can not find the fan game, so I need you to send me a link to it, because I want to check it out. And I am hoping to play it because it sounds awesome!**

 **But that is pretty much it, so hope you enjoyed! Sorry this is a bit short but it´s 1:14 in the morning-WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF I am listen to a song and I hear evil laughing...da fuq is going on...?**


	8. AN 3

**Okay! Some people been saying ´MORE´! Well, I can´t make more chapters if I don´t have any votes. I only have 1! I need more so I can continue. So here are your choices.**

 **1\. Madison can leave and try to find something to pry open the door.**

 **2\. Madison can stay and try to brake the door down and try to find anything in the kitchen that can help open it.**

 **Welp! That´s it! I really need these votes so I can post the next chapter! The only vote I have is to stay and try to open the door. So yeah! PLEASE VOTE OR I CAN´T CONTINUE THE STORY! Hope ya like!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay! So I have been dieing to write for awhile! I literally couldn't wait any longer, so here it is! Now, we have had a couple votes, and we mostly got Madison to look for something to pry the door open, so let's just hope you have made the right choice!**

 **Plus, I got a message on gmail saying someone else voted, and I was listening to a song called Soldiers by Otherwise, and that just made me want to write, so now I am! And go check out that song, IT´S AWESOME! And thank you guys for voting!**

 **BTW! Mi-Chan! I have been sending you messages, but I am not sure if you have been getting them. I have sent them on gmail, but when I send it, it says that the message has failed to be sent! So I have no idea how to text you. But, I'd like to say THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*voice cracks* Ehhhhhh. Seriously though, thank you. You are like the nicest person I´ve met. And plus, you are a genius XD That will never endddddddd! Yayyyyyy!**

 **And in this chapter, we get a couple surprises! So I hope you like and enjoy!**

Madison could hear Mario trying to break the door down, each time a little bit weaker. It must be really cold in there.

¨Mario, calm down!¨ Madison yelled.

¨How can I!? I'm s-stuck in a-a freezer a-and it's f-f-freezing!¨Mario yelled back.

Madison thought for a moment, and placed her hand on the cold, metal door. But she quickly pulled her hand back, it was so cold that it stung her a bit, even with her gloves on.

¨The hell...¨She mumbled. But she thought for a moment.¨Mario! Do you see a thermometer or anything to tell the temperature in there!?¨ Madison yelled.

¨Let me check!¨Mario answered.

It became quiet, making Madison worried. She started to sweat, she knew he could die in there, and she knew it was a game over. She didn't know what to do. This was a game, would the game restart. Wait! The game could restart, and she could stop Mario from going into the freezer. But...Abby and her aren't supposed to be there...They are just errors to think about it, glitches, to be more correct, and if the game restarts, and resets, will they still be there? Because sometimes if you restart a game, the glitches would go away...Mario can´t die, or Abby and her will die as well.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, as Mario yelled.¨I-I found a t-t-thermometer! It s-says it´s 3-30 degrees f-f-fahrenheit!¨Mario yelled.

Madison eyes widened.¨30 degrees!?¨ She asked, shaking.

¨Y-yes!¨Mario answered.

Madison wanted to punch something, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to do some many other things but she couldn´t panic. Panic does not help!

¨Mario! I want you to listen very closely, because we don't have much time! Well...You don´t!¨Madison yelled, sounding a bit harsh as she did.

¨W-W-What is i-it!?¨Mario asked.

¨I need you to keep on moving! Do not stop! Walk around, run, do push ups! Just do! Not! Stop! Moving!¨ Madison yelled, she sounded serious, like how a drill sergeant would give orders to his men when out in war.

¨W-W-Why!?¨ Mario asked.

¨It will collect body heat! Get as much heat as you can! You will become unconscious in under 45 minutes and could freeze to death in that moment of time!¨ Madison said, she knew this. She studied the human body a couple times, and with her best friend and roommate as a doctor, some of it gets tagged on.¨If you get dizzy, sit down, but just at least one part of your body, alright!?¨

¨G-G-Got i-it!¨ Mario said.

Madison founded.¨I going to leave! I´m gonna try to find something to pry op-!¨ Madison said but was stopped as Mario interrupted her.

¨NO! T-T-There a-are things o-out there! A-And y-you have n-no l-light!¨ Mario yelled.

Madison sighed loudly, either by worry or annoyance. Maybe both.¨ Mario! Trust me! There is nothing here! And it would take me forever to break that door down! I have to find something or you will freeze!¨ Madison yelled.

Silence grew. Madison looked down, knowing Mario did not like this decision. But he began to talk.¨Y-Y-You are n-not g-!¨ Mario yelled but Madison cut him off.

¨DAMN IT MARIO! I AM GOING TO FIND SOMETHING AND I WILL GET YOU OUT!¨ Madison yelled. She was getting annoyed by how he was stubborn. ¨Mario, I´m sorry but I have to! I promise I will get you out!¨Madison said. Even though she hated to make promises.

It became silent once more. Madison sighed, as she started to turn away from the metal door, but she heard Mario, just barely.¨ S-Stay safe...¨ Mario said. Madison was surprised to how she could hear him, knowing that it was metal door.

¨I'll try my best.¨ Madison said with a smile, and loud enough for him to hear.

Then she quickly ran out of the kitchen, into the dark, but the windows were making some light, which was good, but she could barely see a couple feet in front of her. But she stayed determined, as she marched through the darkness.

She came to the front the door, feeling as if she was being watched, but she looked around, hoping if the crowbar they broke earlier to get in was around the front door. She had to hurry, so she scurried onto the floor and looked around.

She patted her hands on the ground to see if she could feel anything if she could find anything that she couldn't see, and she felt something. But it was big, and felt a bit rugged, and old. It felt like cloth, like a shoe.

Madison blinked as she started to think of some things that might not mean well. So she looked up, and gasped.

She found something that did not mean well.

It was a pale, face, with a green pupils, but the part that most eyes were white, this one was black, and it´s smile was so evil, it made chills run down her spine. And it´s mouth was all bloody, making Madison think of how it was bloody. Maybe it was the joker´s cousin!?

Madison didn't move, as she still had her grip on the thing´s shoe, as it looked down at her.

¨Hi...You look delicious...¨ It said, in a evil way that it almost made Madison pee her pants.

Madison blinked at it, thinking of what that meant, till she realized what it meant.¨NOPE!¨ She yelled as she yanked the thing´s shoe, making it flip back, landing harshly on the ground.

Madison quickly got up, and ran. She didn´t know which way, her only may directive was away from here!

Madison ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where the thing she just encounter was, but she kept on running. Madison´s heart was racing, racing so fast that she felt like she was in a marathon. Didn´t stop, but something stopped her instead.

She landed on her stomach, hard the ground, feeling it was cold, which she didn´t like. But she looked behind her, going onto her back as she slowly crawled away to see what had caused her to fall.

She noticed the fake flowers that were on the ground, and the the flower stand that laid on the ground. She frowned as she tripped on a bunch of fake flowers. She hated artificial flowers.

But she quickly got back up, taking a few steps backwards, still looking at the fake flowers on the ground, they were yellow, which look nice, but were still fake!

A loud, terrifying noise came, the same one that Mario and her have heard behind a couple times, it must be the thing that she ran into before. But it came from the direction she ran from, so she turned around, running once again, panting like crazy.

She so far that she made it into the back, on a balcony, but she saw something, or someone. She tried to stop, but she slipped instead by the water on the ground, flipping over the edge head first.

Madison yelped, noticing her feet weren't on the ground, and she saw that she was looking at big deep, black hole and she couldn't see the bottom. But she was getting closer to it. She had stopped.

She felt something grab her shoe, with both hands, trying to keep her from falling. Madison did not get a chance to look up, as she was still facing the deep hole, and was upside down.

¨OHHHHHHHMYGOD!¨ Madison yelled in fear.

¨Are you alright!?¨ A voice said, a women.

¨I have honestly no clue!¨ Madison yelled back, sweating, and panting, from the run she had just done, and that she was just so close to death.

She felt the stranger trying to lift her back up, but she was struggling a bit.¨Try a salad some time.¨ The stranger mumbled.

¨Please just pull me up!¨ Madison yelled, really not wanting to be dangling off of an edge with death in front of her.

And then, she was lifted up, feeling the ground once again under her feet. She panted, trying to catch her breath, but she looked over behind her to see a women, a bit smaller than Madison, maybe a inch or two.

¨ Hi, I'm Princess Kiko, are you alright?¨ Kiko asked.

Abby was lying under tree, sleeping, having a bit of drowl come out of mouth. She laid flat on the grass, with her head against the trunk of the tree for a pillow, even though it wasn't the best pillow.

Her cap covered her eyes, her right hand laid on her stomach as the other one was on top of her lap.

She found a sharp stick, which she named stickster, and it was laying right next to her.

The tree´s leaves were over her, keeping most of the rain from getting to her, and the tree was behind some bushes, giving her cover from...I don´t know, anything that was a threat.

Abby furrowed her brows, having a bad dream, and she grumbled a couple things in her sleep. She knew where she was, and she knew the danger that Madison was in, so Abby had trouble sleeping, and she has been up for over 15 hours of no sleep. She usually has about 15 sleep a day, so this was not normal for her. And Madison would yell at her and drag her out of bed, and if Abby refused to get up, Madison would get a bucket of cold, ice water and pour it on Abby, even if it got the place wet.

Abby groaned in her sleep, as she shifted to her left side, not happy of her position, but as she moved, a lighting struck in the sky, making her launch forward, eyes wide, and she yelped in fear.

She quickly looked around, grabbing stickster for a weapon, checking around the area. There was nothing, and she realized it was just the rain. She sighed as she looked down at her lap, and she rubbed her arms, trying to get some warmth.

It was cold outside, and she was getting hungry. But she did find some berries that weren't poisonous, so she ate them, but she ran out, so she must find some more.

She struggled to get up, having a cramp on her waist, so it hurt like hell, but once she got up, she was still tired and she stood there for a moment. She forgot what she was doing, till her stomach growled, and she realized she was getting some food.

She sighed, making her way to the brushes that were giving her cover, and looked over, seeing the dirt path from earlier, but Abby moved away from the house, maybe a couple miles, hoping she could find a town or something, but she couldn't, and she became tired so she got some food and slept. So now she was here, far away from the house, which was in the middle of nowhere.

Abby, looked to her right, looking at the path, it still looked the same, and she looked to the left, having the same resul-´what the hell is thaaaaatttttttttt?´ Abby thought.

There was a figure on the path, a bit far away, maybe 10 yards, maybe more, the rain was messing with her sight and without her glasses she couldn't really see far away. All she saw was a green blab…

Green blab...Green blab, green blab, green blab...¨Holy crap...¨ Abby muttered.

Madison stared at the woman, not trusting her. They were in a haunted house, what else did ya expect?

Kiko wore a dress that looked like Peach's, but was blue and the jews on it were pink. She had black shoes, and her bronze hair looked like Rosalina's, but had a long ponytail instead. Her gloves were like Daisy´s, short. Her eyes were turquoise blue, pale skin, and had a silver tiara rest on top of her head.

She was NOT from this game.

Madison frowned, knowing that something was up, but before Kiko could say anything else, Madison grabbed her but her throat, and slammed her on the edge of the balcony.

Kiko yelped in fear, surprised by the person she meant had made this action.

Madison gritted her teeth, annoyed and angry on what was going on.

¨W-What are you doing!?¨ Kiko asked, afraid of even moving. Fear was written over her face.

¨I was about to ask you the same. Look, I am stuck here, with my best friend outside, in the cold, not knowing what is going on, and we don´t know how we got here! On top of that I have Mario stuck in a freeze and he could die in there! Plus I got a guy that I now call Jackass that is trying to eat me! And to top it all off, is that this place is haunted that has evil spirits that are trying to kill us! So give me ONE goddamn reason why I shouldn't make a hole the size of a baseball on your forehead!¨ Madison yelled, shaking as she raised her other hand into a fist into the air, threatening to hurt her. She was even surprised by her own actions.

Kiko was shaking, about to cry.¨ I came here to i-investigate the home!¨ Kiko said.

¨Right, and why would they send someone else to come here if Mario and I are already doing so!¨ Madison yelled. She was afraid, and she didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

¨Y-You guys have been g-gone for almost a whole day, so they sent me to investigate what happened to you guys! P-Please, don't hurt me!¨ Kiko said. She was shaking, fear in her voice.

Madison stood there for a moment, still holding Kiko by the throat against the edge. Even Madison was about to cry. Madison let go of Kiko, falling to her knees and crying into her hands.

Kiko quickly jumped away from the edge, and took a couple steps away from the person she meant, not taking her eyes off of her.

¨I just want to keep everyone safe...¨ Madison said quietly as she quietly cried. Kiko frowned, feeling bad for her.

She slowly walked up to her and rubbed her back, also getting on her knees to be at the same leave that Madison was.¨ It'll be alright...¨ Kiko said.

Madison was surprised, Kiko was being nice to her even after Madison had attacked her. Why are Mario characters so nice?

Madison removed her hands from her face, and sniffed.¨You aren't one of those spirits, are you…?¨ Madison asked.

¨Spirits?¨ Kiko asked, looking at Madison, face to face, still rubbing her back.

¨Oh, you don´t know...Well, this place is haunted. All we know is that a family has died here. And there are evil spirits trying to kill us.¨ Madison said, and she stopped crying, but she sniffed again, with her eyes were red and watery.

Kiko blinked at her, both surprised and confused.

Madison chuckled.¨Yeah, a lot to take in, huh?¨Madison asked, smiling a bit, and sniffed again.

¨And you guys have been here for almost a whole day?¨ Kiko asked.

¨I have honestly no clue how long we've been here.¨ Madison said, looking down. She started to remember her family, how long she hasn't seen them. She started to worry about Abby. Madison started to shed more tears as she cried again, closing her eyes tight shut, not facing Kiko.

Kiko sighed, feeling bad for her. She barely knew what was going on, but she knew that she was going through a lot. She leaned fowards and hugged Madison, wrapping her arms around her, and patted her back.

Madison was surprised as she opened her eyes, seeing the Kiko was hugging her. Yeah, Madison didn´t like hugs for a reason, and no knows why, but Madison hugged back, crying into her shoulder.

Madison hasn't cried this much since she was kid. But as soon as Madison realized she was on a limit, she stopped hugging Kiko, but kiko kept hugging her.

Madison frowned.¨You can stop hugging me…"Madison growled. She thought that Kiko fell asleep or something. Madison waited for a couple more seconds.¨ Kiko...Kiko…!KIKO, STOP HUGGING ME!¨ Madison yelled.

Kiko quickly jumped back.¨ Sorry!¨ She squealed.

¨It´s alright.¨ Madison said, getting up, and put a hand out for Kiko to grab. And Kiko did, and Madison helped her up.

Awkward silence grew as they stood there in the rain. Madison knew she was not supposed to be here, she was never apart of this story, Madison remembered she wasn't part of the murdered family, or was anyone that investigated. Maybe since Abby and her are glitches, maybe they brought any other glitch? Maybe she was an OC? But it doesn't matter. Just as long as she wasn't a threat...Maybe.

But it became really, really awkward.¨To the social awkward conversation.¨ Madison said, putting her fist into the air.

Kiko put her fist up into the air and bumped Madison´s fist, making them both chuckle. But Madison gasped.¨Hey, do you have anything that could possibly open a frozen, metal door, would ya?¨ Madison asked.

¨I have a crow bar.¨ Kiko said, pulling out a crowbar from wherever it came from.¨I found it at the front door, but it was broken.¨ Kiko said, and on the crowbar was a tight, blue ribbon on it, keeping it together. It might not even be able to stay together if it were to be used, but this is video game logic, anything can happen.

¨May I use it to save my friend that is stuck in a freezer?¨ Madison asked calmly.

¨Sure.¨Kiko said, but before she could say anything else, Madison yanked it out of her hand and ran into the darkness of the house.¨Hey, wait!¨ Kiko yelled, quickly following behind.

Madison did not wait, she did not have enough time. She just ran where she came from, even if she bumped into that thing that she found earlier, she did not care. All she cared about right now was Mario, and to save him.

Madison sprinted down the long hall, jumping over the fake flowers she tripped over before, maybe flipping them off as she did, but she noticed that something was running next to her.

To her relief, it was Kiko.¨Why are you follow me?¨ Madison asked, maybe saiding a bit rude, but did not intend to.

¨This is a haunted house, with evil spirits around wanting to kill you and Mario, just thought that I would not to be alone here.¨ Kiko said.

Madison smirked, happy to know that a new person is on their side that is NOT trying to kill them. But that smirk quickly went away when a loud, horrific noise came from deep in the dark. It must be that thing again.

¨Follow me.¨ madison said to Kiko, and she nodded, having trust in that stranger.

¨I never got your name.¨ Kiko.

¨That name´s Madison, pleased to meet you Kiko.¨ Madison said, putting a hand out for Kiko to shake as they ran.

¨Nice to meet you.¨ Kiko smiled, shaking Madison´s hand.

They soon made it to the kitchen, and Madison went up to the door.¨Mario! Are you still alive!?¨ Madison yelled.

No response.

Madison wanted to scream. ´How long was I gone?´ Madison thought. She tried to use the crowbar on the door, but it frozen very tight. Madison pulled on the crow bar as hard as she could, having it wedged between the door and the door frame. But it barely moved.

Madison put as much strength as she could, literally yelling in pain and frustration. Kiko, now scared a bit by how angry Madison was, Kiko now grabbed onto the crowbar to help Madison, and they both pulled as much as they can.

They both struggled, trying to open the door, but they heard a crack, they both stopped, to see that the door knob had broken off. They must had broken the lock inside the door.

Madison quickly yanked the door open, having it swing back, even though it was heavy. ¨Keep the door open.¨ Madison said firmly, and Kiko held the door open.

Madison quickly entered the freezer, feeling how cold it was. It was freezing, but Madison didn't care, she just went looking for Mario, seeing some crates and boxes, as well as food that laid on the ground. But what Madison found was awful.

Mario laid on the ground, against a crate, with his arms wrapped around himself, but he was unconscious, even with bits of ice on him.

Madison quickly slid on her knees next to Mario, and held his shoulders, and shook him. Madison couldn't tell if Mario was still alive. She lifted his head up to see his face. His eyes were closed, and his teeth were clenched, he looked frozen. But Madison felt him shaking, very, very badly. He was still alive!

Madison sighed in relief, but she had to get him out of here, so she pulled him onto her back, holding him to make sure he doesn't fall off her back, and quickly ran out. Once Madison was out of the freezer, she rested Mario on the ground against another crate.

¨Mario, come on, wake up!¨ Madison said worriedly. She heard the freezer door close, must be Kiko letting go of it, and she came next to Madison, also kneeling next to Mario.

¨Mario! Please wake up!¨ Madison yelled, shaking his shoulders lightly.¨ Kiko, do you have anything that could make him warm?¨ Madison asked, looking at her.

¨N-No, I don´t.¨ Kiko said.

¨Damn it!¨ Madison said, looking back at the cold Mario.

Madison didn´t know what to do. He could still die by a sickness, he might have a cold! Madison started to panic, she didn't know what to do. She wasn´t a doctor, she didn´t know how to treat a sick, freezing person! Madison wanted to yell by anger and sadness and worry. She wanted to cry, but she thought that she ran out earlier.

Mario couldn´t die. Mario was Madison's friend, she couldn't let him die. And plus, of he died, her and Abby might die, and they may never see their families again, they may never be able to get home.

Madison made a promise, to get Mario out of there alive. But now she might have failed that promise.

But there was a sudden cough, lots of coughing. Madison looked at Mario, seeing him trying to cover his mouth by the coughing.

Madison was about to scream by joy, but she didn't, she just hugged him, making him yelp by surprised. Mario felt so cold that it felt like Madison was touching ice from the north pole. But Mario hugged back, and Madison could hear him crying.

¨M-M-Madison…!¨ Mario coughed.

¨I'm here, don't worry...¨ Madison should, rubbing the back of Mario´s head, feeling his cold hair.

Madison did like hugs, like from earlier, but this time, she enjoyed it, and plus, she had warmth, so Mario was getting warmer faster.

Mario cried softly into Madison´s shoulder.¨Man, Mario, never thought you'd be such a cry baby.¨ Madison smiled.

¨S-Shut u-up...¨ Mario muttered, but smiled as he cried even more. He was still shaking, and still very cold. Might take awhile for him to get warm again. But Mario cried harder.

¨M-Madison… I...I-I saw s-some-something...¨ Mario said.

¨What´d you see?¨ Madison asked, as she kept on rubbing the back of his head like a mother would when their child is afraid of something.

¨I-It was...so-so cold...I-In could b-b-barely b-breath...It w-w-was so c-cold I c-couldn´t e-even cry…!¨ Mario said as he cried.¨T-There w-was this-this...g-girl, a k-kid...She asked-asked m-me some q-questions...She said I-I w-was a pathetic s-stupid w-worm...¨ Mario coughed loudly into his hand.

Madison frowned at this, feeling sad for Mario.¨ Well that kid is a stupid worm for calling you a stupid worm! If you were a worm, you´d be the smartest out of all of them!¨ Madison said, as if it were a statement.

This made Mario smiled, but still cried, but cried a bit less.¨I-I th-thought it was m-my fate...¨ Mario said.

¨It´s not, don't worry.¨ Madison said as she rubbed the back of Mario´s head.¨The mean kid is gone, don't worry...If she comes back she shall have a hole the size of a baseball when I see her.¨

But Madison furrowed her brows, remembering she thought the same thing, about when she almost drowned, she thought it was fate...Why?

Mario sniffed as he stopped crying, and pulled away, rubbing his nose as he sniffed, with his eyes red and watery.

¨You done crying?¨ Madison asked, looking at the now happy, sorta sad Mario, who was still shivering.

¨Y-Y-Yeah...¨ Mario said. But he looked over at Kiko, who was a couple feet away, afraid that Mario might attack her like how Madison did. But Mario did the opposite, he yelped as he hid behind Madison, still shaking.

¨Mario, don´t worry! It´s just Kiko!¨ Madison said. But she kinda forgot that Kiko was there, now feeling embarrassed of that hugging moment that her and Mario just had.¨How many hugs am I gonna get today? Jeez.´ Madison thought.´And how many times am I gonna cry, too?´

Kiko slowly made her way to Mario and put her hand out with nice, warming smile.¨ Hi! I´m Princess Kiko!¨ Kiko said happily.

Mario grabbed her hand, but she jumped a bit by the sudden coldness, and they both could tell that Mario was still very, very cold, seeing him shaking still. But Mario slowly shook it, smiling.¨ I´m M-Mario.¨ He said.

¨Nice to meet you, I have heard many stories from the Mushroom Kingdom. And you're the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as you brother, Luigi. ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) please don't kill meh XD ) I am sorry to see you in this state.¨ Kiko said, frowning, sad to see him like this.

¨H-Heh...¨ Mario said, still shaking, and he let go of Kiko´s hand, and rubbed his hands on his arms, trying to warm himself up. At least he was getting better.

¨Mario, are you sick, do you need anything?¨ Madison asked, worried that he might have caught a cold er something.

¨Maybe a bl-blanket…?¨Mario asked.

Madison groaned as she looked at the cieling, frustrated because she didn't have any clue where the blankets were.¨ I hate mansionsssssssssss!¨ Madison yelled, having her voice crack. Every time she yelled her voice would crack, and it would sound so funny that it literally made people laugh, at her laugh.

Kiko and Mario both chuckled at her frustration. ¨You hate this mansion, go check out Luigi´s.¨ Mario said.

This caught Madison´s attention. She quickly looked at Mario, eyebrows furrowed, she didn't notice the first time he mentation Luigi´s Mansion, but, this was just one game...Is this a timeline? Is each Mario game somehow connected, like the past and future? It'd be cool if it were a timeline because then people can actually understand the timeline for Mario, so many video games and they still make it today.

¨Let's just wait here for awhile.¨ Madison said, they had time, but Madison also remembered the lantern that Mario left in the freezer, it could help warm up Mario, so she went, with Kiko holding the door, and they soon sat there with the lantern. Madison had broken off a piece of wood, and took the fire inside the lantern and set the piece of wood on fire to create more fire, and her and Kiko would get more wood if they were running low. It was finally peaceful, a bit.

OoOoO

Mario had fallen asleep, leaning against the wooden crate, and Kiko had been humming as she plays with her crown. Madison and Kiko have been talking, getting to know each other. Kiko talked about her kingdom, and her home. And Madison talked about her family, and her home. They got to trust each other, and know each other.

Mario was snoring lightly, but they have only been there, relaxing for only maybe 30 or 40 minutes. He looked all warmed up, not shaking at all.

Madison had but the table in front of the door to make sure no one would get in. So they could relax. Madison was about to wake Mario up till a loud bang came from the other side of the door, evening waking Mario up, making him launched forward, eyes wide, and he looked around, worried.

The loud, annoying noise came once again. Madison was getting so tired at that noise.

¨Piss off, Jack Ass!¨ Madison yelled. She could hear loud footsteps march away from the door.

Mario looked at Madison, with a annoyed face.¨ What, his name is Jack Ass.¨

Mario sighed, getting up, and grabbed the lantern. But there was still a fire. This gave Madison an idea.

Madison looked around, finding a cloth in the kitchen, and wrapped it tightly around the end of a wooden stick, and lit the end with the rag on fire. A torch! Now they have two light sources, and a weapon of FIRE!

Now with one weapon,and 3 peopl-wait...Madison thought for a moment. ¨Mario, gimme that paper that has hopeless on it.¨ Madison ordered.

¨Why?¨ Mario asked, getting the paper out, but Madison did not answer, as she looked at the piece of paper, and went back to the safe that they had encountered earlier, with Madison using the torch to see it better.

Madison had started to type in some numbers. And soon, in moments it opened.¨ AHA!¨ Madison yelled in joy. ´CODED 2557 strikes again with another code solved!´ Madison thought, smiling at the work she had done, and handed Mario the piece of paper.

They were both confused.¨How...Did you open that?¨Kiko asked.

¨Oh, it was simple, really! Just make the letters into numbers. A would be 1, B would be 2, C would be 3, and so on!¨ Madison said happily, looking inside the safe.

Inside had a master bedroom key. ¨Got a key! It´s for the master bedroom. Mario, get that map out!¨ Madison said gleefully.

Mario got out the map, and soon he led the way to the master bedroom, on the 2nd floor the door to the right. Kiko held the door for them as they walked in, having Mario a bit slow, he might be sick.

But once the door closed behind them, they saw a figure run away into the dark. It wore pink. They all gasped.

¨Ah- Are we seeing things?¨ Mario asked.¨Was that the princess?¨

¨Remember those books we read, spirits can make illusions.¨ Madison said, holding the torch away as far as she could to try to see what was up ahead.

They were in the master bedroom, or well part of it. It looked like the same room as like one in the game. Red carpet, flower pot, clock, etc. And still had that eerie feeling.

They looked around the room they were in, seeing a clock that was at pointed at 3 a.m., they looked at an artificial plant.

Madison growled at it. ¨I hate artificial plants.¨ Mario said. Madison was surprised at this.

¨Same, they aren't real. It´s like they are impostors.¨ Madison said.

Kiko just smiled and rolled her eyes.¨ Come one, let's keep going.¨ She said. Madison was still questioning why she was so nice.

They tried to open a door on the other side of the room, but it was locked on this side. But they found a double door, and went through it. They past some red puddles on the ground, and they did not want to find out what it was so they continued on. And plus they also pasted some dolls. Kiko was wondering why they were after of dolls, but Mario and Madison did not explain what happened in the library.

They checked around the room, with nothing special, but they found stairs, and so they journeyed on quite quickly, till they found a puzzle.( Btw, this is how she sees it, not from the camera view )

Madison grinned at this, and at the first turn, she moved the vase to the right, to where she found another turn, and she moved another vase forward, till she found another turn, and went left, but went right again, where she came from, and went forwards, pushing a vase, and moved right. This continued on till there was another left to be pushed because Madison found the end of the maze, with Mario and Kiko behind. ( to confusing to write this let's just say she did XD )

They found another pair of yellow stairs, and they went up it, into another room. The room was still creepy, and it looked the same as it looked in the game.

Madison looked at the clock.¨ Midnight...¨ Madison said.

¨These clocks are messed up.¨ Mario said, walking past her.

Thy looked around the room, finding more dolls and other things that they have seen before. But Kiko found a journal, and she read it out out.¨ 2/7 ´I finally found the man of my dreams, I can't wait to be finally married! I won't be lonely anymore! I never knew my dream would come true. But, I made a deal to exchange child for eternal love´!?¨ Kiko said, surprised to what she was reading.

¨What the hell is wrong with that woman!? What happened to the kid!?¨ Madison asked, worried for the kid, but she knew it wouldn´t say.

¨This doesn't sound good. Seems to be some occult business. I hope the child was taken care of properly...¨ Mario said.

Madison groaned, feeling a sudden sharp pain in her head. She rested her hand on the side of her head.¨Ouch...¨She said.

Kiko rested the book on the shelf and went to Madison, holding her wrist and slowly moved it away from her face to try to see if anything was wrong.¨ What´s wrong?¨ Kiko asked.

¨It hurts...It hurts so much...¨ Madison said. Her brain, it starts to hurt maddly. It wasn't pleasant.

But Mario started to groan as well, holding his head with both of his arms, dropping his lantern on the ground.¨ Why does it hurt?¨ He asked, pain in his voice and annoyance.

¨Guys, what´s wrong?¨ Kiko asked, grabbing the side of Madison´s face to make her look at the other. Kiko´s face was full of worry.¨ What hurts?¨

¨Leave me alone!¨ Madison yelled, throwing a punch at kiko, but she quickly dodged it, taking a step back by surprised.

¨Don't take my child away! I beg of you!¨ Madison yelled, now in tears as she fell onto her knees holding her head, dropping her torch onto the ground, but thank god it did not catch onto anything.

¨I-I don't understand! What child!?¨ Kiko asked. Kiko was scared, she didn't know what to do.

¨Mommy!¨ A voice said from nowhere. It sounded like a little child.

¨Tch….gnnnnghhhhh….hhhhh….haaa…...haa….ha...¨Mario said. It sounded like he was laughing, as he smiled evilly.

Madison could barely think, but she knew that whatever ghost was doing this, it involved the music box.¨I´ll kill all of you. I'll kill you!¨ Mario and Madison said at the same time, but only just less than a second off, making it sound as if an echo, making it even more scarey.¨I…...will….kill….you!¨ They both said.¨I´ll kill you! I'll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you! I´ll kill you!¨ They both said.

Kiko took a couple steps back, fear in her eyes. Her back bumped into the side of a bad, but she slowly made her way to the wall as she continued to back away slowly.

¨Aaaahhh….Grahhhh...¨ They both said as they both panted heavily. Kiko could hear them mutter the word ´kill´ again, again.¨Hahahaha….You will pay...You will…..pay.¨ They both said, as they smiled evilly as they looked at Kiko.

OoOoO

Abby stared at the man in green, as he slowly got closer and closer. Abby was hiding behind a bush. She was like a wild cat about to attack her prey. No...She was worse than a wild cat.

Once the man was close enough, Abby moved a bit. The man in green quickly moved away, yelping in fear.¨W-Who´s there?¨ He asked with a shaky voice.

Abby jumped out and yelled,¨ Surprise mother fu-¨Abby said, but the man moved to his, making Abby face first into the ground. She felt the hard dirt path ruffly hit her face. ¨Ow...¨ She grumbled.

¨Who a-are you!?¨ The man asked.

¨You first.¨ Abby said, getting up and dusting off the dirt on her.

¨I´m L-Luigi. Y-You are?¨ Luigi asked, still a bit scared.

Abby's eyes widened. Luigi? The real Luigi? She wanted to fan girl so badly right now, but she to much worried about Madison that she had to focus.

¨Hello. I am Abby. Nice to meet you.¨ Abby said, putting a hand out happily.

uigi slowly took it, but Abby shook it so fast that Luigi almost fell over. Once they stopped their handshake, Luigi raised his brow.

¨Why did you try to attack me?¨ Luigi asked.

¨Every heard of stranger danger?¨ Abby asked.

¨You´d be the danger.¨ Luigi said.

¨Hey!¨

¨Sorry!¨ Luigi said, taking a step back in fear.¨W-What are you doing out here. You're all wet.¨

¨Well, I was told to wait here for someone and help them investigate the home.¨ Abby said, maybeeee adding that last part.

¨Did that person happen to have a hat with a ´M´ on it?¨ Luigi asked.

Abby made a duck face as she thought. She was trying not to laugh.´THANK YOU MADISON FOR HAVING AN M!´ Abby thought.¨Yes. Why? Are you the person I´m waiting for?¨ Abby asked.

¨I...guess so.¨ Luigi said, not sure if Abby can be trusted.

¨ I friend Madison went with Mario the the mansion. So, I guess I can tag along with you to find her.¨ Abby said, trying to team up with Luigi, because the last thing she'd want to be in an evil mansion alone, in the dark, cold, evil place.

¨ I don't know...¨ Luigi said.

Abby fell to her knees, putting her hands together as if she were praying, and she gave him the puppy eyes as she whined.

Luigi was surprised, but he couldn't say no to that face. It was his face when Luig gave his death stare, but that puppy face was a cute version. ¨Fine. You know the way there?¨ He asked.

Abby jumped up with her fist in the air as victory, and she landed on her feet.¨ It´s down this road a couple miles.¨

¨Let's go then.¨

They both walked inside the building, seeing the big, giant room. It looked like the one in the game, wait the minute...oh yeah it was the same.

Abby wasn't really afraid. Knowing that Luigi was with her, she felt safe, she only worried for Madison.

Luigi walked fowards to the middle of the room, and cupped his mouth, and yelled.¨ M...Mario!? Are you in here!?¨ Luigi asked. He got out his flashlight, and pointed it around the room.

¨Madison! Ya here!?¨ Abby called. Nothing.

Luigi sighed.¨ Not this again...¨

Abby was confused.¨ What do you mean by ´not his again´?¨Abby asked.

¨I have a mansion, and last time I was there, ghost were trying to kill me as they had my brother captured in a painting.¨ Luigi said.

¨Man...that's deep.¨ Abby said, sarcasmistic and playfully.

They went up the stairs slowly, having it creak, but they went up, passing the creepy statues, which Abby thought they were gonna move when you look away like in Doctor Who...Stupid Weeping Angels…

They turned right, going down the long hallway, entering another hallway, with Luigi shaking in fear, sometime stopping. They saw red liquid on the wall, and Luigi looked so pale that he looked like a ghost.

Abby went up to it and read the words out loud. ¨´It´s evil´...Could you be a bit more specific?¨ Abby asked to the words, or herself, but she sounded annoyed. They walked pasted a couple things, and found a door, with red arrows pointing to it on each side.

Abby walked to it, about to open the door, but Luigi grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.¨ What are you doing!?¨ Luigi asked, worried what she was doing.

¨Opening a door, duh.¨ Abby said.

¨Do you just open a door that has two red liquid arrows on the walls pointing to it in a dark, lonely mansion that has people disappear when they enter!?¨ Luigi asked.

¨...Yes?¨ Abby said.

Luigi smacked his own face in annoyance. But they went on, avoiding the door. They entered the next room, seeing it was huge.

Luigi walked in.¨Mario! Madison! Are you here!? Say something if you hear me!¨ Luigi yelled ...I don't want to go further in.¨ Luigi said.

Abby felt sad for him. He has been in haunted mansions before, so he must know how awful this place is...sorta.

But both Abby and Luigi flinched as they saw something. It had Mario and Madison in this black liquid, reaching out for someone, and it had someone else, with a sort glove, but it did not show the face.

Both Abby and Luigi panicked by this sudden imagine.

¨Eh?¨ Luigi asked.¨Wh-What?¨ Luigi asked as he looked around, as so did Abby.

Things were going fast for Abby, to fast that she felt a little dizzy. But she kept thinking about what Madison had gotten herself into.

Abby noticed that Luigi had walked up to a picture, so Abby quickly followed behind. It had a picture of Mario and Madison, but there was all black. Abby just thought of joke but kept quiet. But how did there picture get on there and why are their faces all blacked out?

¨What is this?¨ Luigi asked, afraid to step any closer.¨ The painting is getting closer. Something isn't right!¨ Luigi said, taking a step back.

They both yelped as the two figures in the painting had crawled out of the painting, and it came so quick Abby couldn't even see the detail when it happened, but Luigi had fallen back onto the ground, as Abby took a couple steps away, about a yard away from Luigi as the two figures stood in front of him.

¨WAHHHHHHHHHHH!¨ Luigi yelled in fear.¨Who are you!? I-I know you aren't Mario!¨ Luigi said, he didn't know who the other figure was. But the two figures said this weird noise, it sounded like they were talking backwards.

But they just got closer. Mario got closer to Luigi and Madison got closer to Abby.

¨We have to get away!¨ Luigi yelled, quickly getting up and running away from Mario, but before Abby could run, Madison leaped onto of her and put her hands around Abby´s throat. Abby couldn't breath, it felt like her neck was being broken.

She did not remember being choked so easily in this game! Abby started to gasp for air as she was not getting any at all. Abby looked up in horror by the figure that looked like Madison.

Abby tried to push her off, but she was to strong, and Abby began to feel weak. Abby struggled to be freed, but she kept on failing. But maybe it was fate. But Abby kept on fighting. She had a choice. To either look for a weapon, or try to call Luigi even though he might be fighting Mario. She had a choice.

 **Yep! Another choice to make! But this time, you have made the right choice, so let's just hope you make one again! And btw, just a little thing to say here, is that. Remember that phone call that Madison made before they entered the pipe. MAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA, idk. XD So yeah, this I think is the longest chapter, and I made it in one day, but it took me like over 5 hours. I am a fast typer but it takes me time to think of what to do next. And plus I hope Kiko!**

 **Kiko does not belong to me, it belongs to Mi-Chan, so thank you Mi-Chan for allowing me to have this OC of yours to be in this. And I hope you enjoyed how she was introduced into this story.**

 **Now this chapter may have been a bit...emotional, but I mean, me and Abby are stuck in a videogame, and we don´t know how to get back and it's almost christmas, plus I am stuck in a haunted mansion as Abby could be sick in the rain, and Mario could die in a freezer, so yeah. Tears have been shown.**

 **So yeah, BE SURE TO VOTE! I kinda liked to make you guys do choices, but if you do make a wrong choice, these characters can die. *intense face* Do not make us die. If you kill Abby I shall kill you.**

 **JK! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, and be sure to vote.**

 **Call for Luigi even though he could be fighting Mario**

 **Find a weapon near by**

 **Plus I hope you liked that moment with the** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **I just died of laughter when that happened.**


	10. AN 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I couldn´t post sooner, but I became very ill on Tuesday, like if I even blinked it felt like a ton of bricks fell on the head. So I went to sleep at like 5, and next thing ya know, it´s next morning getting ready for school! But, I still have a headache, but it has gotten better. So those past couple of days I wasn´t able to write because it was hard enough for me to even think. Soooooo yeah. I am gonna try to write some more this weekend, I have like four pages done for this chapter but I mostly write like twenty so I am going to try to hurry even with my headache, so some things might be a bit off, but I shall try my hardest to make the next chapter.**


	11. An 5

**I AM DEARLY SORRY! I haven't been writing a lot lately because I have been very, very busy! I have a new story that I plan to write soon as I make this story! So, I have been making designs and such, but, the story I making is-Drum roll please!**

 ***drums roll plays, then stopped***

 **A horror, suspense, thriller, humor and adventure story! And one thing. I have never! EVER read a single horror story! So yeah, I'm screwed. BUT I HAVE NOT GIVIN UP HOPE JUST YET!**

 **I have gotten 4 books from the library yesterday, and I haven't gone there since 4th grade, an I'm in 7th, so...yeah. AND THE CARD WAS EXPIRED! EHHHHHHHHH! But, I got very long, big books! And the funny thing is I am almost done with the 1st one! Okay, so I like books. Fight me.**

 **But the books are horror, so I hope I pick up a couple things, and I am a fast learner so I hope I learn some things. But, that is not all! I got inspired to make this because when I watched the movie Goosebumps, I wanted to run down the street screaming 'BEST THING EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR OMG I'M GONNA SH*T MY PANTS!' Yeah, the life of an idiot. *thumbs up* BUT ANYWAYS! I thought the movie was great it is one of my favorites. Like, the characters are great, the story is great, the villain is great! Like I became a huge fan of Slappy like you would not believe. Favorite villain ever...of all time. ( that was a reference, and I bet none of you know. But if you do, high five ) And the movie just inspired me. And I have never read a book...I bet so many people might want to kill me right now. LOOK I TRIED TO FIND SOME IN THE LIBRARY BUT THERE WAS NONE WHICH I FIND STUPID! But still! I wanna all the books, I do, really! And like, I don't know why, but I just got a type of feeling for the movie, I don't know, like it was just amazing and I am just amazed, or I might be an insane person writing this next to my twin as she watching 'The Backwards Word Challenge (w/Klan Lawley)'. And she doesn't even know I am writing this XDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **But, I am still making the story, but do not fear! As I am still writing Glitches, but I have no clue when the next chapter will be done. So it will be released any time. And again, I am sorry for me being an idiot and such, like always...I don't know anymore, I just don't know...*intense zoom***

 **WELP! I am still doing stuff, blah blah blah. I still alive, thank you Barba-I think that is how you spell your name-for asking. XD But, I hope I can finish this chapter soon. I have been busy with other stuff as well, like I have a huge project due on Friday and I have to present, and I have social phobia/(SAD), so in other words, I'm screwed. I can just imagine the pee running down my pants already...What is wrong with me XD And plus I have been more homework than normal, and I am just trying to do the things I wanna do, and I went on a drawing spree yesterday, and a couple more things. WHY SCHOOL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MESS WITH MY WRITING TIME!? XD So I shall try to write faster, and stuff. But, I will be writing a new story soon, and if you guys have any adive for horror, please tell, because I'm trying to read Stephen King stuff because my Mom is a huge fan of horror, so I can learn from her as well, but if you guys have any ideas, THROW THEM OUT! PLEASE!**

 **But anyways! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and please give out some ideas for Glitches as well. I just can't believe so many people are reading this. This is my very first story, ever, so I am just so happy. Like I am literally about to cry, and my family calls me cold hearted, ABBY YOU MADE ME EMOTIONAL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *voice cracks* But like, seriously. I am just so happy to how many people have read this. I am just so thank you, you guys are awesome. And just, I am speechless.**

 **( btw, the horror story thingy is an original story )**

 **But like, I am just so happy, and I just thought I would get hate. I am one of lonely kids that get bullied, and with that phobia that I said earlier, and just I thought people would hate this. But all the reviews I got, no hate. And I am just happy, and I enjoy making this story. With you guys, you people made me make this story and continue, and with just that is amazing. So I just want to say thank you, thank you so much for helping with this story, and helping me make it and form it. And my writing as gotten better, and just, I don't know, I just wanna scream I am so happy! ufsaiuvbbvbs, have you guys ever felt so much emotion, you don't know what to say so you make random noises, yeah this is what this is, fbvkadbvksbkjv;sadx;ivb. So yeah. But again, thank you so much!**

 **And plus, I am going to go to Abby's house tomorrow, and I have been writing this on my own with Abby throwing random a ideas a bit, but I have been most of the work, and since this is about us and the game, this next chapter she and I will write together, hopefully. And plus she enjoys to write, and she is still learning so I wanna help her, so I think this will help!**

 **At some point, I'm gonna make another A/N onto how this story came to be, how we thought of it, and such. So it's kinda like the behind the scenes, so can't wait to write that.**

 **But that is pretty much it, so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **BTW! MI-CHAN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A GOD D*MN HEART ATTACK! I LITERALLY WAS FREAKING DID YOU SEE THE MESSAGE I SENT YOU!? SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay! Another chapter! Yay! So I am very happy about this chapter, got Luigi and Abby teamin up, oh….wait...Well, we might have a couple more guest coming into this story, so let's tune in on that.**_

 _ **We got most votes for search for a weapon! So let's see if it's the right choice! And thank you all for reading this story and just ehhhhh! I am just so happy to how this story is going and this is my first story! So I think it is going well! And it is gonna get a video game and a comic, so I´m just happy to how this is going.**_

 _ **Plus, I found out that the last chapter was over 7,000 words...O.o holy crap that is a lot of words. But yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Plus I noticed that you guys are saying that MARIO should find a weapon. XD Abby is the one being choked. I based that scene to make this one, so it´s not Mario, it's Abby.**_

 _ **Also, MLG in the reviews asks if I can make a chapter of all the endings. So when this story is over I will make another chapter of all the endings and how to get them! Even though the game will be released in a very, very long time, so if you want to experience the endings without knowing, then do not read that chapter because it will be filled with spoilers!**_

 _ **Plus I wanted the chapters to be more detailed so I am going to take my time and try to fix the misspelling and make it seem more for real. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **P.S. When I saw that message about Mi-Chan I was about to have a god damn heart attack. Like, I literally replied with "**_ _ **WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? Is she alright!? Why apologize!? Just tell me she is alright! What happened!? What do you mean by ´her brain got damaged´? What type of damage on her brain?**_ " _**I'm not sure if you got my message.**_

 _ **Another P.S When I was writing and I had left the door open just barely and the wind opened it, and the dog ran out without us knowing. We didn't know how long he was gone, but I literally bolted out the door when dad yelled that the dog was gone. I literally ran so much, screaming his name. Oh my god, I almost dried but I forced myself not to. But, Mack and Dad had found the dog, so I went home. Btw, I was in boots, some idk, yoga pants IDk, a tank top and a jacket, and there was snow. So yeah, I got a sore throat, but we found our dog. Thank god.**_

 _Abby was struggling to hold onto life as her best friend that is all black is now trying to kill her. Abby couldn't think, all she did was try to fight her, and she was losing._

 _Till Abby remembered her stick!´Stickster where are ya!?´ Abby thought as she looked around, still holding onto Madison´s arm to try to push her away. Abby soon laid her eyes on Sticksters, but it was at least 2 feet or more away._

 _Abby stretched her arm out, with her left hand still on Madison´s wrist trying to push her away. Abby reached for Stickster, but it was just out of reach, making Abby frustrated. Things started to get a bit blurry for her, but she kept on trying to reach for her stick._

 _Abby hit Madison in the side with her free hand that was trying to reach for her stick, and Madison shifted but the sudden force on her side, and Abby scooted just a bit, and reached her stick, just being able to grab it by her fingers, and she stabbed it into Madison´s side._

 _Madison´s grip just became loose from Abby's next, making her gasp for air as Madison's hands let go of her neck._

 _Abby quickly crawled away, looking at Madison who was on her knees, one hand on her wound, but she showed no pain. Madison slowly looked at her, but there was no blood, it was just black liquid._

 _Abby was worried that she just stabbed Madison, but she knew it wasn't the real her. Abby was snapped out of stare when she heard Luigi yell for her._

 _¨Abby! I got a door unlocked!¨ Luigi yelled. Abby looked to where the voice came, seeing Luigi at the door with it open, also seeing Mario on the floor a couple feet away._

 _Abby quickly sprinted to him, running past the door, but she felt something grab her foot, and she fell head first into the ground._

 _´Was this now a new hobby?´ Abby thought to how many times she fell onto the ground head first. She looked back to see Mario had grabbed her foot._

 _Abby gripped Sticksters tightly, and poked at Mario's hand, going through it, making him release her with a yell. Abby quickly got to her feet, pointing heroically at the Mario with a wounded hand.¨ Hahah, Mario! My name is Abby Foust, and you shall fear my stick!¨ Abby yelled, pointing at Mario, but Luigi grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, and locked the door behind them._

 _Once Luigi did that he rested his back on the door for extra support if they trick in._

 _Luigi panted by fear, he didn't know what was going on. ¨Abby, you alright?¨ Luigi was, worried for Abby._

 _Abby stood there, with worried on her face and fear.¨ I...I...¨ Abby said, then her face turned into a huge smile, she looked like she was going to jump around the place.¨ That. Was. AWESOME! That was so amazing, to how we fought those guys off, and how you got the door unlocked for us to escape, and how I yelled that Mario should fear my stick! That was the most excitement I had my whole life!¨ Abby said._

 _Luigi only stared at her as if she were insane.¨ W-w...WHATTTTT!?¨ Luigi asked confused, confusion, fear, and a bit of a disturbance on his face. He never met anybody like that and was so happy when she was close to death._

 _¨Come on, there might be more excitement to be found.¨ Abby said gleefully. Abby was infact happy. And bit scared, but she only showed it in front of close people, because she didn´t like to look like a wimp. But Abby wanted to know about this place, and plus she found it awesome to how her and Madison are in a video game!_

 _Luigi sighed, holding his flashlight tightly. Abby never really looked at the room, but when she did she noticed that it looked the same, all evil and eerie looking, she thought it'd be a perfect horror movie set._

 _Luigi took lead as they entered the room, but they both stopped dead in their tracks, seeing two objects hanging from the cieling. Abby got chills, feeling unsettled as things seemed to slow down. Abby´s breathing became more a struggle to what she saw. And she knew Luigi must have felt the same._

 _Mario and Madison had been hung. Ropes wrapped around their necks as dried tears laid on their cheeks._

 _Luigi walked forwards, hoping his eyes were tricking him.¨Wh-who…?Is...that...No...This can't be...¨ Luigi said, about to break into tears._

 _Abby felt sad for him, useless. She knew they were fake, but Madison had told her to act like she never knew what was going on. But it was erging her to. She knew that the Mario and Madison that hung from the cieling were fake, but she couldn´t say, and this made her frustrated._

 _Abby heard Luigi stumper some words. Mostly ¨No¨, but Abby wanted to say that is wasn't the real ones. But she couldn't tell him._

 _¨Oh god...No...W-Why?¨Luigi said. Abby just stood there, dazed out in thought. She did want to cry, seeing her friend hanging, even though it wasn't her, it did seem very real, and she hated every second of it._

 _Everything started to fade out as she heard Luigi´s cry for Mario, not questioning the stranger hanging next to him. But things went by fast, as Luig had put them both down from the ropes, and they both rested them on the beds. They both were broken, but Abby remembered some things from this game, and she remembered that this was where Mario rested, so why were there two beds?_

 _But that didn't matter. Now wasn't the time to question, well. It is actually the perfect time to question, and the biggest question right now is where is Mario and Madison. I hope they didn´t find Riba, or any other things along the way._

 _Mario and Madison, well fake Mario and Madison, laid on the beds quietly, and Abby made sure they were in a comfortable spot, good thing she was a doctor, someone might get hurt later...or now, ya never know._

 _Luigi stared at his older brother, he must be worried sick. ¨Hmm...This just doesn't seem real.¨ Luigi said. Abby wanted to tell him that they were fake but she couldn´t! This was driving her crazy!_

 _Luigi turned to Abby with a sad look.¨They will be alright...yeah. Just...asleep...Although it feels like an illusion...¨Luigi said._

 _¨I could agree.¨ Abby said quietly but Luigi could still have heard her. Abby just thought for a bit, thinking of many things. ´Is Madison okay? Are we ever gonna get out of here? What if we can´t? What if this is an endless loop of the game? What are we gonna do once this is all over?´ Abby thought as she kept thinking of more questions. But then a bright light went to her eyes, and then went away._

 _Abby closed her eyes because the sudden flash hurt her eyes. She looked to who had done it, and it was Luigi who had pointed his flashlight at her. ¨Come on, we have find something to help them and try to find a way out.¨ Luigi said with a shaky voice. He didn't like it here. And Abby couldn't blame._

 _They checked the room, finding nothing of use. And there was no other way out, so they had to go back where they came from. ´Of course,´Abby thought. But they slowly made their way to the old, worn down door. Luigi, slowly and quietly wrapped his hand around the door, and peeked out, pointing his flashlight through the crack. He saw nothing._

 _Luigi opened the door a bit more, peeking his head through the doorway, and saw nothing. He opened the door all the way, and he took a gentle step out. Abby followed behind, but she remembered that whatever those thing were, they were gone. So now she was a bit restless, and she quickly walked to the center of the room._

 _Luigi quickly followed, and they checked the room. They looked through the drawers, desk, counters, and they found nothing useful. They tried to open the door where they came from, but it was locked._

 _¨Dang it.¨ Abby muttered, not being able to open the door. They checked the door closes to where they came from. it didn´t open._

 _Abby got annoyed at this, knowing she couldn't get through later. Even though she wanted to just break the door down, but that would just be cheating. And they checked the door in the middle of the wall._

 _Locked._

 _¨Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!¨ Abby said, annoyed to find another locked door. And they checked the other door, expecting that it would be locked, but it wasn't.¨Thank god.¨ Abby said._

 _Abby slowly opened the door as Luigi stayed behind her, pointing the flashlight into the room for her to see.¨See anything?¨ Luigi asked._

 _¨No.¨Abby said, and took a step inside. She remembered, it was the room with a key. The small room with the chest and the dead body inside. She walked deeper into the room and it was the same. The old feeling, and it was eerie and creepy. But she smelled an awful stench._

 _¨Aghhh...what is that smell?¨ Luigi asked, pointing his flashlight around the room, pointing it at the chest, with dried blood all around it._

 _¨I´d say that is why the smell is coming from.¨ Abby said. She walked closer to it, looking at it for a bit, and about to open it._

 _¨I don't think we should a\open it.¨ Luigi said. Abby stopped, having her arm in the air, about to touch the chest. She thought for a moment. But opened the chest._

 _Abby gasped, taking a step back. She didn't expect what see saw._

 _¨Wh..What?¨Luigi said, staring in horror to what laid inside the chest.¨What...Th-There´s a corpse in here!¨ He yelled. The corpse is unrecognizable as if they were beaten to death and were mutilated. It was an awful sight._

 _¨We have tell someone about this!¨ Abby said. But before she could say anything else, she noticed it was holding a key._

 _It became quiet.¨...You get it.¨ Abby said._

 _¨What!? Why me!?¨ Luigi yelled._

 _¨Because, I said so.¨ Abby said._

 _Luigi just stared at her as if she was most insane person ever.¨You know, find. But I am going to regret this.¨ He said, Abby smiled cheerfully, knowing she won another find again._

 _¨I need to….go a-ah...¨Luigi quickly grabbed the key, and took a step he started to feel dizzy._

 _¨Wait! Why are you doing this!?¨ A voice said. Abby and Luig wide eyed, not sure where that came from. But they felt something hit the back of them.¨Stop!¨ the voice said again, and hit them once more.¨Stop it auntie...A-aaaa...¨the voice said till it faded._

 _Abby quickly turned as so did Luigi, and he pointed his flashlight around the room, seeing nothing. Luigi gasped as he held his head with his free hand._

 _¨What was that!?¨ Abby asked, terrified. She didn't know what happened, but she did not want it to happen again._

 _¨No more…!¨ Luigi said, he hated it here, as well as Abby.¨please no more...Mario, Madison, please be okay...¨_

 _Abby thought the same. She wished they were both okay, even though she never met Mario yet, she still hoped he was okay, as well as Madison. And so they went on, not giving up. Abby started to feel uneasy to what type of situation she was in. She was in a video game, no doubt. But how? Why? How were they going to get back? She didn´t know, but before she knew it, she was in a dark room, with what seemed like thick mist floating in the air._

 _They were in some sort of storage room, filled with crates,boxes, barrels, vases, and other objects that laid in the large room. Abby is starting to remember this place, and she knew that something was in here, waiting to harm them._

 _¨There´s a really cold feeling here. We should be careful.¨ Luigi said, and Abby didn't notice till now, that it was cold. She shivered as some of her evil fears came to mind and the sudden coldness that came to rest on her body._

 _They took slow steps in, as if they were walking on a type rope. They slowly made their way through the room, turning their heads to survey the area was they journaled through the room. They made it close to the end, going around a corner, close to each other as Luigi shown the light to peek through the darkness. But that light had gone away as it had dropped to the floor._

 _Luigi yelped as he held his head, dropping his flashlight having it crash to the floor. ¨These imagines in my head! It hurts!¨ Luigi yelled. Abby stared in horror as Luigi gripped his own hair as if he were trying to pull it out._

 _Abby, with a sudden yelp slip through her mouth, felt a piercing pain rush through her veins up to her head, giving her a giant headache. She leaned against the wall, keeping herself up by the sudden weakness in her body as more pain rose to her head. She saw an imagine. A sort of memory, but not her own. it was first-person, though, but she knew it wasn her. She could hear Madison´s voice, a rough but gentle low voice, with a sound of fear in it._

 _¨It hurts…..It…..hurts….Abby….Mario, Kiko, it….hurts…..so….much…! Stop! I don't want to die, please! Wait….What do you mean? This is our bodies…!STOP! Nonononooooooooo!¨ Madison yelled in terror, but she could barely see anything._

 _And as quick as the memory came, it was gone, bringing the pain with it as well. Abby felt like she had enough strength, so she stood up, going away from the wall. She noticed that Luigi had gotten up._

 _¨What is going on!? Did you see the things!?¨ Luigi asked Abby, fear had runned over his voice. His pupils smaller than normal, he was shaking to as fear had taken over._

 _Abby, was as well shocked as fear and dread had over runned her body. But she slowly nodded her head. ¨I...I saw Madison, she sounded hurt. But...she said something not familiar...Kiko.¨Abby said._

 _Luigi, still shocked to what happened to them, her did managed a confused look.¨K-Kiko?´ He asked, he didn't sound like he knew her._

 _¨I don't know who that is.¨ Abby said, shrugging. But she still questioned who it was, she knew that there was no one named Kiko in the game, she knew that as a fact, but why did Madison call her name? Maybe she's a friend, or foe. Or both!? Now, Abby´s imagination was going a bit far, she needed to stay focused. Her friend was in trouble, and she has to save her and Mario. And maybe Kiko, since she has no clue about her._

 _Luigi trembled as he picked up his light, seeing that it did not break from the dropped. But he still shooked like crazy, he was scared. Abby was worried that he might drop the flashlight. But Abby focused more to what had just occurred to them. But they soon entered another room inside the storage, still witht eh gloomy mist and eerie feeling that something might be behind them._

 _They checked the area, still not daring to separate not even a foot. And they looked at the selves, finding something. Abby quickly swiped it off the shelf, seeing it was a key. She moved her wrist around, moving the key to observe it. On the side it was imprinted F2 Bathroom Key. ¨F2 Bathroom Key?¨ Abby said, sounding dumbfounded._

 _She put the key into her pocket, feeling the warmth inside, but she kept her hands out of her pockets, because she knew something bad was going to happen, and she had to ready. And she was right._

 _Cold was the night, as it rained hard on the solid ground outside the huge, evil mansion. With the sky completely black, and with little to no light to see anything. The air was filled with mist as the ground was drenched in rain, and the water that fell from the sky felt freezing. It was quiet outside to where all you can is the hard raindrops pounding on the ground as if prisoners trying to start a riot. Till low screaming came from the distance, and it got closer, and closer. And soon enough, two people landed on the hard, cold and rough dirt that laid next to the dirt path._

 _The two people, how ever, were different from what was seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. One female, and one male. The male, looked younger but was taller. He stumbled onto his feet, but felt so dizzy he fell over again as if he were drunk. And the woman sat on her rear with her hands behind her and her palms laid on the ground, keeping her up from falling back. Her head shook slowly as she tried to think._

 _The female shooked her head, and looked around. She wore a blue dress, with white lines splitting on the top of the dress. The dress went down all the way to her feet, and it split at the bottom. Her sleeves were so long that it went past her hands, but in the front if was cut off to see her hand. On the chest of the dress had a jewel that was a beautiful ruby red color shaped like a circle. Another white line wrapped around her waist and on the back had a long white ribbon, as well a ribbon was tied on the back of the woman´s she had very short hair like what most men would have, but her's was a bit more spiky, but now in this world it seemed more cartoony, and her hair reached the top of her neck. But it was shaped beautifully and her short bangs moved to the left and upwards a bit. She was very slim and she was an average height. She had a straight nose, with high cheekbones, and her eyes were brown that stood out to what she was wearing. And he heals that were a black had made her look taller. And they both had brown hair._

 _As for the male, he had the same, but different colors. His jeans were cyan, and his undershirt and hat were silver. He even had white gloves and brown shoes. But he was shorter than the woman, maybe a foot or two. But he was slim as well, and his hat had the letter ´A´ on it. He hair was barely noticeable under his hat, but his hair was short like the woman´s hair, but had less hair, and it as well looked cartoony. He had a curved in noise, but mostly looked straight, and his eyes were dark green with a light brown mix, making his eyes pop out from his attire._

 _He was a few years younger than the woman, but he still looked a bit childish. He had landed on his side, having fierce pain go through his body, but he rolled onto his front and pushed himself up. As for the woman, she leaned forward and pushed herself up as well. They both felt pain go through them as a strange feeling went through their veins. A painful one._

 _They both surveyed the area, wondering what had happened and where they were. Till their eyes met one another, and with that, they both yelled in piecing fear as it flooded through them. But soon as their screams had quickly stopped to realize who was the other. They both furrowed their brows, staring at each other in confusion and wonder._

 _¨Nicole?¨ The man asked, with his voice a bit high pitched. But is showed more confusion in his voice._

 _Nicole stared at him in confusion, looking down a bit to see him in the eyes, he was shorter than normal, she used to have to look up at him, why was he so short?¨Andrew? Why...Why are you so short?¨ Nicole asked._

 _Andrew looked down at himself, observing himself. He stretched his arms out and looked to what he was wearing, and it was complete different clothing than before. He then looked at Nicole to see she was as well in different clothing.¨ When did we change?¨ He asked.¨ Where are we? What happened!?¨ He asked, now afraid and confused as to what was happening._

 _Nicole saw him start to panic, and so was she. But she looked around, looking at the area they were in. It was raining hard on the two, with the cloud filling the sky as it was very dark, must have been night. But she noticed something odd about the place, and as she looked, she noticed that things were looking at her._

 _Everything had eyes, and she knew that was odd, and she noticed that Andrew had noticed too. He was looking around, turning his head left to right.¨ W-Wha….Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?¨ Andrew asked, wondering what was going on and where they were.¨ No, wait. Why does everything have eyes?¨ He asked._

 _¨I don't know. ¨ Nicole said._

 _They had just been in the sewers, looking for Abby and Madison to help look for Abby´s glasses. She remembered being on the phone with Madison, so she called Andrew to help her look for them, and so they went searching. And they found something, a pipe. A big green pipe, hidden inside the sewers. And once they found it, something had pulled them in, a force, and now they were here._

 _¨Maybe Abby and Madison are here.¨ Andrew said. He was freaking out but kept it inside.¨ No...Why are we here? How are we here!?¨ He asked._

 _¨I don't know, but we need to figure it out soon.¨ Nicole said. She was afraid to what had happened, and she was worried that they may not be able to get out. As more questions had filled her mind, Andrew spoke, snapping her out of her imagination._

 _¨Why does everything have eyes!? How did this even happen!? This makes no sense!¨ Andrew yelled._

 _¨Andrew, calm down. We just need to think. Green pipe, clothing, hieght, things with eyes...That is in the Mario games.¨ Nicole thought, and thought of something.¨Crap!?¨ She yelled._

 _¨What?¨ Andrew asked, worried for what she had to say._

 _¨What games have all of those things, huh?¨ Nicole said. She let Andrew think for a moment, and she knew that Andrew understood what she meant because of the shocked face that appeared on his face._

 _¨Clothing, eyes, height, pipe = Mario games...NO! NO! NOOOO!¨ Andrew yelled, he didn't want this to be happening._

 _¨Now now now, let's not go to conclusion, maybe this is just a dream. No need to freak out, alright?¨ Nicole said, trying to calm him down, but she wasn´t do to well at her goal._

 _¨A real-ass dream if you ask me!¨ Andrew said. ¨Okay, how about this. If it is a dream, I pinch you.¨ Andrew said, and pinched Nicole on her shoulder. She yelped as she jumped away from him, giving him an annoyed look._

 _¨Why'd you do that!?¨ Nicole yelled, staring at Andrew in anger as she held her shoulder. Yeah, it did hurt a lot for some odd reason, knowing how weak Andrew may be._

 _Andrew shrugged.¨To test if it was a dream or not. Duh.¨ Andrew said.¨ Did it work, are you dreaming?¨Andrew asked._

 _Nicole shook her head. She knew it was real, and she knew they had to find a way out. But how was the question._

 _¨Crap!¨ Andrew yelled, hoping it was a dream. They both looked around again, hoping to find something, they didn´t know what, just anything. But they didn´t. They were stuck somewhere that they didn´t know. They didn't know what to do. They didn´t know where Abby and Madison could be._

 _Andrew stepped over the dark green bush, going onto the dirty path with rocks on the road. He looked down it, and started to walk. Nicole had to quickly jump over the bush, with the dress on helping, and caught up to Andrew. ¨Where are you going?¨ She asked._

 _¨Well, we are stuck somewhere, with complete different clothing, things with eyes, and many other things. So I want to find answer, and we can't do that by just standing around.¨ Andrew said, not keeping his eyes off the road._

 _Nicole sighed. It was cold and wet, and she did not enjoy it. But Andrew was right, so she followed close by his side.¨ What do you think we´ll find?¨ Nicole asked, worried as she looked on ahead, and since it was dark with the mist blocking her view, it was hard to see._

 _¨I don't know, that's why I'm going.¨ Andrew said, as if Nicole´s question was dumb._

 _¨And what if it's something bad?¨ She asked._

 _¨Well, that depends...¨ Andrew said as his voice trailed off as he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide to what he was seeing as he looked up. Nicole, having taken notice to what he was seeing, her eyes had widen to. What laid in front of them was a huge, dark and eerie mansion. Then it hit her. She knew where they were. She knew what this was, and what it holds. And Abby and Madison must be in there. And she knows what´s hiding in there. She knew where and what was going one. This...This was…_

 _Mario The Music Box…_

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! And the long-ass wait. But I will post faster I promise, and I keep my promises! But yeah, Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	13. Glitches Reboot

**Okay, okay, yes, I know that I have written ANYTHING in over a week, and yes I know I promised to write more often. So let me explain what has been happening lately. Last week, has been kinda a bummer, I had to deal with crap, and other crap. I just kinda felt down, and tipped off, soooooooooooo yeah. I am not going into detail about that, but yeah.**

 **And another thing is, I haven't been sitting with Abby lately, so we don't really get a chance to talk about it. And the only reason I don't sit with her anymore (I will sit with her again, just don't know when) is because I have another story coming check it out, it is about Team MACE, based off the show RWBY, it's a great show, please check it out. But I have sitting with the helpers for Team MACE, and they seem more into the story than Abby does with Glitches, so yeah. I kinda feel like we are drifting away. Like she doesn't even care about Glitches, but I will be making.**

 **Now, with the tittle of this chapter/AN, I will be making a Reboot. I will be making the story all over, but better, with more detail and stuff since I have become a better writer thanks to this project. So, it might take me some time to begin writing, but there will be a remake, with or without Abby's help, because I am the only one actually writing this, and thinking about it. Bit, there will be a remake. And I am sorry for the 2 week offline. But, I hope you will enjoy the remake, I will start it soon, just don't know when that soon will be. But, some things in the story may or may not change, and plus, keep an eye out for some references, those may be clues to something coming up.**

 **If I forgot to mention something, and have questions, please ask me, and that pretty much sums it up. So, I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. AN 6

**Okay, so I know it's been awhile, and by awhile I mean a very long. I just want to say that Glitches is still being made, do not worry. Just, still working out some things. And a lot of things has changed in the past few weeks,like relationships and friendships with the four main characters, and those are me and my friends from REAL life, so yeah. Abby and me have been slowly going apart, mostly because I mature way faster than most kids at our school, my sister Nicole just got a job and she is about to graduate, and some other things. So lots of things are changing, and if Abby and me stop being friends I don't know how I can continue it. But, it is still being made, and the reboot chapter is going to be released next week MAYBE. I hope so.**

 **But, I am not sure if I should but the new chapters here or start a new story with the same name, so I'm gonna you guys if you people still read this. But tell me where I should put the new chapters for the reboot. And if you guys have any ideas for the reboot, tell me! Any funny scenes or lines, just give me ideas! Please, I want to know what the people want in this story to happen, seriously, I love reading the reviews. One comment can brighten my day. But yeah, this is still being made, and yep. So tell me where the new chapter should be, and thank you for reading.**


	15. Glitches AN 70

**I AM NOT DEAD XD Knowing to how I haven´t posted a chapter in over a month, I just want to say that I have not left Glitches. It´s just, stuck right now. Plus I was busy, seeming as to how testing was the past two weeks, plus more homework, plus I learned how to ride a bike (btw can´t stop riding the bike it´s awesome) and other things. But I have been designing the characters, and we may or may not have new characters.*evil laugh* Just wait and see when the new chapter is going to be released. But I have working on the new chapter almost for like 3 straight hours or something, but I fell asleep cause I´m really tired. But, it will be released really, and by really I mean REALLY SOON. No joke.**

 **But I am sorry for the very long wait, I promise that there would be less long waits. Plus, summer break is just around the corner. .Writing. AHH I can´t wait! But the chapter is almost done, so yeah! I can´t wait to release it. And I´ll be releasing some designs on Deviantart soon so yay about that! I can´t the designs a lot so I can´t wait to show them. Welp, that´s it. Hope you huys aren´t mad about the wait.**


	16. AN 8

**I AM NOT DEAD! Okay! Okay! I have been procrastinating to MUCH! So I have much, MUCH GOOD NEWS! But I am seriously, dearly sorry for little updates, and over a month, maybe two, of no chapters of Glitches. So, I have been making a crap ton designs. And good news! The first page of the comic Glitches will be released in less than a month! Hopefully around when school ends. TWO MORE WEEKS! Then I´d be able to work all summer...I feel great about my life XD But, it will be hand drawing, because I am still a noob at drawing on the computer, and I don´t have the right paint tool for it. So yeah, I will be drawing a lot. But, also I will force myself to work on the chapters as well.**

 **Plus, good news is, we have some new things coming up for the story! new characters, some Easter eggs. And plus I got some more people to help me with it. And we have been having a hell of a time. So I am so happy! I am literally drawing the designs right now and it´s past bed time. Stupid school nights XD And other news. The video game will be made, just have NO IDEA WHEN WHATSOEVER! Literally, I have no software, I got a crappy computer, no equipment, plus I got more stories to make, a Halo Machinimia, well two actually, plus I have to animate another series with my friends, AGH! So much stuff, and I am not even in high yet! Yep, little kid shooting high!**

 **Plus I have been busying making the other projects. And plus I learned how to ride a bike like a month ago. And by the why, I got a mini black eye for it like a week ago. Still have it XD Apparently the ground, a truck, a bike, a pile of ash, a big hill, high speeds, a dead end street, and an electric box does not seem to like me.**

 **And plus, like I said, lots of more detail in the writing. Like. A lot more. But, the next chapter will be released soon. I have just been making a lot of rough drafts of how it should start, and I think I have an idea of how it should start. So yeah! I have to go to bed, but expect some chapters and comics soon!**

 **Here is my Deviantart account to where I will be posting the comic.**

 **Edit: Okay, every time I put the link there, it gets erased, so my name on it is MadisonLeeMayfield. Should be easy to find.**


	17. Reboot Chapter 1: Don t Lose Your Glasse

Coldness. That was all that was there, just coldness. Snow, falling on the small fragile town decorated with ordinates of colors of red and green, wraiths hanging on doors, with lights colors of bright yellow and green and red. This was a time for families, friends, and other loved ones to gather around and cherish what they have. This time, was called Christmas.

However, people would say it was freezing outside, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the time you were sharing with friends, and fam-

BANG

…...What mattered was the time you were sharing with-

CRASH

…...With a sis-

SLICE

Madison shot upwards, eyes wide. She gripped her chest as her heart had seemed to stop working. She just panicked out of her sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed as her heart had began to work again. "It was just a dream…"

"I AM THE OWNER OF THIS COUCH!"

Madison jumped by the sudden scream out in her home, and slightly growled under her breath.¨Oh, what now!?¨She knew that someone in her home would wake her up. They happen to do that every wee-

"LET MEH SIT ON THE COUCHHHHHHH!"

BANG

…...Madison wanted to go back to her restless sleep, but she glanced at the door as she got up out of bed. Madison lifted the black, orange striped blanket that rested on her head, and she placed her unclothed feet on the silver carpet, feeling the coldness from it. Out of everyone in the apartment, she was the only that kept the fan in their rooms on in the middle on the night, making her room cold. And she liked the cold.

Madison glanced at her room, surveying the room, as if she was questioning her home, but she always did that. Always check the surroundings, always alert, always off edge. But, once she found nothing in the darkest, she twisted the switch on the candle holder, which held a white candle in it. It had a small flame start at the top of it, which gave an odd amount of light in the room. She always was fascinated by old things, so her sister Mackenzie, her twin, gave her the candle holder to match her room. It had a type of old sense, filled with old things. But Madison didn't really get good detail on it with little lighting. She also saw the black clock on the desk saying 2:00 a.m...Lovely.

She head towards the door, but paused. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the white door. She slightly opened her eyes and stared at the door, with the long mirror, to where she could see herself. Madison saw the outfit she was wearing, a black long sleeved loose turtle neck. Her pants also matched the color of the shirt as well, making it come together. Her brown hair reaching to her middle back was in a braid with an orange pony tail so it won't be too messy when she woke up. But guess what. She was up. And tired. It was easy to tell she was, she had black circles under her eyes, but she always did, so that was nothing new. And the black circles stood out well with the pale skin.

Madison reached for the door, feeling the cold luster on the silver doorknob. She twisted it to her right, and pushed the white door open, with the dark, empty hallway in her sight. Which, gave her the creeps.

"I WILL END YOUUUUUU!" A high-pitched voice yelled. Madison knew that voice. Guess that explains half the screaming.

Madison made her way down the hallway, feeling the closeness of the walls. She never really liked tight, small hallways. But, soon she made her way down it, and could hear many footsteps, and loud breathing.

"LET ME SIT ON THE COUCH!" The same high-pitched voice yelled, sounding like she was right next to her.

Madison reached to the switch on the wall, and like that, the room was filled with a bright light, blinding her with the sudden light. She squinted her eyes as she adjusted to it, and soon found the two crooks that had be yelling.

The two of them froze when they saw Madison cross her arms in disappoint in the two and annoyance. But, they were in odd spots as they froze.

The smaller female She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, and red dots filling the shirt, and she also wore dark blood red pants. Those were her PJs, as her feet were bare foot, and her dark blue glasses crooked. Her long brown hair looked like it had been through a tornado, having it all messy and just plain out crazy. She had a long face, with a slight curved in nose, and brown eyes. Her clothing seemed normal, though. h\However, her stance was not. She was ontop of a chair, on foot on the top, as the other where the rear was to go, and the chair stood on one leg, wiggling around as the chair must have been hard to balance. It was just made out of wood, and it looks like it could break easily. But, she also had her finger pointed towards the other in a heroic way, with a pillow at hand as to what looked like a shield. But, this girl was named Abby.

As for the other, he was a taller man, around the same age as Abby. He had brown hair, with short bangsto go with it. His eyes were blue as his nose was slightly curved in, and his eyes were very tiny. He was wearing a cyan t-shirt, bits of wrinkles formed in it. And to match it, he wore silver pants that overlapped his feet. He, however, was standing on top of the black counter, a chair that looked the same to the one Abby was sitting on, and he was ready to throw it at her. But, this man was named Andrew.

They both looked at Madison with an innocent smile, as if they did nothing wrong. But Madison furrowed her brows and growled at them. They both seemed to take the hint, so they both pointed at each other, lowering their weapons as they did, and both said 'Him did it', or said 'She did it'.

"...Why do I have to live with a bunch of idiots?" Madison asked, as if she were talking to herself.

"Hey, I take offence to that." Andrew said.

"It´s the truth." Madison replied.

"Does that make me an idiot?" A voice said behind her, standing in hallway beside her.

This person that had appeared was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, with silver stars spread out on the shirt. And with the outfit, she wore white fluffy pants. Though, she also wore pink slippers, which looked new. However, this person had brown hair reaching to her shoulders, and green eyes. She had a sharp chin, and a straight nose as well.

Madison knew this person. This was her other roommate. Emma.

"Yes. Yes it does." Madison said, as if it were fact.

"And how?" Emma asked, slightly offended.

"You could have chose anybody in the world to live with, and you chose us." Madison said.

Emma gaped her mouth, but quickly closed it with no words to sound."Point taken." She simply replied.

Madison looked over at the two again who had happened to wake Emma and her up. Madison frowned at the two as she crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the an answer as to why they had been screaming.

Abby smiled awkwardly, hoping that maybe Andrew would reply, but all he did was whistle awkwardly, waiting for Abby to answer for them.

"Well." Madison said, getting annoyed by their...ignorance.

"Andrew wouldn't let me sit on the couch!" Abby said, pointing at Andrew and sounded as if he had done a crime.

"Bull crap! You tried to sit on me when I saw sleeping, and you were annoying me so I threw a pillow at you to shut you up!" Andrew said.

The both of them soon began to rattle at each other like two dogs had found one piece of bone to share. What a bunch of complete idiots. And with each other yelling, the more Madison's anger grew. And soon, she interpreted them.

"Sorry to cut this,'small', chat, but can you two just do this in the morning? It's,"Madison glanced at the wooden cuckoo clock, reading the time, and then looked back at the silent two." It's around 2 in the morning, so can you two shut up till 9:00?"

"Nope! I want an apology!"Abby said, crossing her arms like a little child. Man, she was always immature.

"No! You should give me one! You were trying to push me off the couch!" Andrew said.

They both began to argue again, filling the room with shouting, but Madison could sense the little humor in there voices, and that this was nothing serious. However, it was annoying. Madison looked over at Emma, as Emma looked over at her. They both looked at each other, hoping that the other would make the two arguing machines to stop. But, Madison was hoping for Emma to take charge, but all she did was shrug. Madison frowned, not happy of the situation.

Madison looked over at the two arguing. "Both of you, quiet!" She said, making them both stop once again. "Both of you say sorry at the same time. How about that?" She offered.

Abby and Andrew both glared at each other, as if it were war going on. However, they both said 'sorry.'

"Thank God." Emma said." Now, my bed awaits me."

"Same."Madison said, happy knowing that the two had shut up.

"Which bed?" Emma asked, smiling, trying not to laugh.

Madison gave her the biggest death stare ever...of all time.

"Should I be worried?" Andrew asked, sliding in between them, acting as if he were jealous.

"Ohhhhhhhh, girl!" Abby said, being the annoying little thing she is sometimes. However, Madison wanted to hurry to bed before they began to have more of those gross jokes. So she hurried back to her bedroom, leaving them in the hallway.

Madison closed the door behind her, and leaned against the door, staring at the dark room with the lit candle holder. She stared at the flames for a few seconds, fascinated by it. Even though she's seen fire before, but each time she's seen it, it always finds a way to amaze her.

Madison took a long, deep sigh. She eyed her room, feeling a sense of sadness and guilt rush over her. She never knew why she felt like that. She has, though, for a very, very long time. But, she seemed to learn how to live with it. Odd.

Madison leaned forwards, having her weight off the door. She then looked at the window, the blinds open and rolled up to it's highest. A midnight gloom of light slightly slipped through the room, filling it will little more light. It gave it a dark, yet safe feeling inside the room. Yet alone too, with satisfaction.

Madison paced in front of her bed. She wasn't tired anymore, and she didn't want to go to sleep to start a new nightmare, or do the same one again. And again. And again. And again. And again...And again…

Madison shooked her head. She furrowed her brows, trying to stop the imagines of her nightmares from coming to her mind. She began to dig into her pocket to find a golden pocket watch, one with a eagle on it. She felt the cold luster on it. How smooth it felt. It reminded her of her past. She had gotten it in 7th grade. Year 2015. That was 10 years ago. Now Madison was all grown up. She was 22. Living with some of her friends and boyfriend, and they all were in the same grades. Abby was 23. Emma was 22. Andrew was 23. Madison smiled at the pocket watch, memories flooding back to her childhood. But the bad memories came back as well. Not wanting to think about them, she began to do what she wanted to do. She opened the pocket, and read the time, even though she read it earlier. But, she did like to look at the time a lot. It said 1:53.

Madison put the pocket watch back into her pocket, and lifted the sheets from under her bed. She laid in her bed, getting comfortable, and rested the sheets on top of her. Madison sighed as she stared at the cieling. But soon, she eyes started to close and tear up by the memories, and she slowly drifted into sleep of nightmares.

"Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madison! Madis-!" Abby yelled, till Madison had interrupted her.

"Yes?" Madison said, tired and groggy.

"Take that pillow off your head!" Abby shouted with her high pitched voice, sounding like she was ready to run a million miles. Like she always sounded.

Madison had just remembered the pillow that laid on top of her head. She couldn't see anything, but she could tell that Abby was in her room and her left side.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy? It's like 6 something in the morning. I'm not due to listen to your voice for another three hours." Madison asked.

"But it's important! I just had the best thought ever!"

"How long have you been up?"

"Since three."

"Are you human?"

"Madison, stop with the sarcasm! I have to get ready for work with your help!"

"You start work at 2 in the afternoon."

"I don't care! Now get up!"

"Alright, alright. Just...give me another couple of months, kiddo…" Madison turned to her right, having her back face Abby. She did not want to get up. Fact. Proven. Ain't no way is she getting up at 6 in the morning. The pillow still laid on her face to Abby so she couldn't see Madison's smirk hiding behind her pillow.

"Get up! Or else!" Abby ordered.

"Or else what?" Madison replied.

"Or else...Or else I will carry you all the way to the kitchen myself!"

"You can't even pick me up. How are you going to do tha-WOAH!" Madison yelped as she was pushed off her bed. She landed on her side with a loud thud. "Ow...Rude much?"

"Get upppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Abby yelled.

"...Nah." Madison said, as if she were thinking about it.

Madison could hear footsteps come around the bed to where she had fallen." Are you going to put me back on my bed-AH!" Madison yelped once again. She had be lifted from the ground, and the pillow fell off her head. She looked down to see she was sitting on Abby's shoulders." Woah, you're not serious-"

"THE MIDGET IS VERY SERIOUS!" Abby shouted triumphantly.

"W-Wait, Abb-" Before Madison could finish her sentence, Abby was running. Heck she even jumped over the bed. Madison had no idea how strong she had gotten." Abby!" Madison shouted as she ran into the hallway, almost crashing into the wall."Abby!" Abby ran down the hall, jumping over the couch."ABbBBBbbbBBBYYYYyyyyyyYYYY!" Madison shouted as she heard Abby's laughter.

Suddenly, Abby had stopped, and Madison could have sworn that she could have heard tire squeals come from Abby's shoes. "Hah! We made it! With nobody hurt!"

Madison, with her legs only on Abby's shoulders, was laying back with her head face first on the ground." Ughh God...UGH! I think skin peeled off." Madison said groggy and in pain.

Abby dropped the legs that was on her shoulders, and journeyed to the kitchen with a cheerful mood. Madison, on the other hand, got up holding her head with a hand, with her body spinning and she groaned. She was very dizzy.

"Okay. I shall get ready in my room, as you make some breakfast!" Abby said.

Before Madison could refused, Abby pranced to her room down the hall. Madison glared at her as she quickly left. Why did she have to deal with this crap that she could not live without.

And what Abby told her, Madison went to the kitchen, and she also got a chance to look at the home. The small living room, with just 3 sets of chairs, 2 for one person to sit on, and the one in the middle was able to hold two people. The designs of the chairs and couch were all a nice looking dark chocolate leather. It was making Madison hungry. But, she looked at the rest of the room, with a large flat screen TV on a black desk, and the carpet being crushed under it was a cream color. And the walls were a little different cream color as well. Hmm. Cream and chocolate. Madison thought. Though, she only glanced at all the tech of games, consoles, and more hooked up with the TV. And she even noticed all the Christmas decors all over the place. The Christmas tree next to the TV, filled with a bunch of presents under it.

Madison journeyed her way to the kitchen, which was right next to the living room, just the carpet had ended with a hard, white tile replacing it. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen, with white wooden white cabinets, and a black tile on top of it. It also was the same with the rest of the cabinets that were against the walls. The refrigerator was black as well, with touch screen on it and an open spot to select a drink, and put the cup in to get ice and the drink pours right in. But, something was odd. There was a straw sticking out of the refrigerator. Madison stared at it for a bit, and decided to open it. And what she found was not what she was expecting.

Andrew sat in the refrigerator, pushing some of the items to the sides on it so her could fit in it. But, when Madison found him, they both began to stare at each other. Madison blinked at him for a couple seconds. Nothing. He just sat there, staring back. Madison furrowed her brows as she kept on blinking, not knowing what to say.

Blinking…

Blinking...

Blinking…

...Madison closed the refrigerator. She went to the cabinets and began to make breakfast for the group of idiots she lived with at home.

Madison looked over, seeing the window above the sink, and the ledge it had. On it sat a small radio. Madison grimmed, as she turned the button on it, turning it on and listening to each station to find some she like.

"~Sun is shinin in the sky. There ain't a cloud in sight.~" Madison smiled as one of her favorite songs had begun to play. It was a very old song. Made in 1977, she thought. But hey, it was way better than the crap they started to play in 2015 and beyond. It is about nearly impossible for Madison to find a song she likes that is not old.

Madison quickly began to make some eggs for the people inside her home. She even hummed the tune to it as she did so. And with the technology they have no in the days, everything was so much faster. People could make pasta in less than five minutes. Nobody should have that kind of power. No body.

Madison even got to make some pancakes. She liked to make the homemade, since her dad's pancakes were the best, she got it from him. She had made a couple, and set them on a few plates for the idiots in her home to eat. And the some on the pan had been tossed into the air a few times as she tapped her foot to the song.

"~Mr. Blue sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long, so long.~"

"~Where did we go wrong~?"Madison sang with it, till she flipped it in the air, maybe a bit to high. She looked up, seeing the pancake had not returned to the pan. The big pancake seemed to define gravity since it was on the cieling. "Stupid sticky pancakes…" Madison said.

Madison had grabbed multiple things. And began to throw it at the pancake. Even though most had hit it, but it seemed to refuse to fall. Even by a banana, a pillow, a toaster, a chair, a cat, a radio, another pancake, and a bottle of mustard and ketchup had been thrown at it, it still refused to fall. It even made the radio glitch out after it hit the cieling, so now Madison will have to fix it later.

Madison had caught the bottle of mustard when she finished her last attempted to get the pancake off the cieling. "Dang...Guess that pancake mustard off later." HAH! Puns are awesome.

Though, Emma is the queen at puns. Like. The best at it ever...ever."Guess someone is feeling punny today." Emma said as she stood in the doorway.

Madison looked over at her." Yep, and puns are just so eggcellent." She said, pointing at the ggs that 'laid' on the places.

"That was an egg-straordinary pun." Emma said, wiggling her eyebrows for a drama flare.

"Nice eggspression."

"You got black circles under your eyes."

"Guess I'm just egghausted."

"All these eggs puns are cracking me up."

"There the best yolks."

"...Your jokes are evil…" Abby said as she walked past Emma. But she quickly ran to the kitchen when she saw the food.

"Oh, you had to eggspect the egg puns." Emma said with a smile.

Abby picked up a knife and pointed it at Emma."I will use this." She threatened. Madison chuckled. She loved pun conversations in the mornings.

Abby and Emma had sat down with their plates ready with forks. Each plate with eggs, and two pancakes with butter and syrup on it. So good.

Abby frowned when she took a bite out of her food." Ugh. Barely any butter?"

"What? I was never a fan of butter on my pancakes." Madison said. "Plus, they are butter without butter." Madison said with a sly grin.

Abby glared at her, making Emma and Madison laugh. Abby grabbed her fork again and pointed at Madison." Don't make me use this."

Madison happened to be standing next to the rack where the knives had been, and had grabbed one as well and pointed at Abby." Ya butter back off, pal." Madison said with a smile.

Abby threw the fork, Madison being lead to hitting it back with her knife as a deflect, and it zipped past Abby, going straight through a wall. Well, stuck in one anyways."Oops." Madison said.

Abby, suddenly jumped over the counter, and grabbed the knife. She quickly spun around and pointed it to where the tip was touching Madison's neck. Madison had to back up a bit and lift her hands up in surrender. She always gave up on fights, since she never liked to fight anyone other than in training in fencing and karate. "Okay, I'll stop. Just don't butter me up." Madison said with a smile. Abby glared at her even more evilly than she was a moment ago. Madison awkwardly laughed." Heh. In other cases, please refrain from pointing that at me." She asked.

Abby put the knife back where it had belonged, giving Madison to relax. Mostly because she just had a knife up to her throat.

Emma had seemed to make it to the fridge. "Before you open it, cou-" Madison said, trying to stop her, but failed as she already had opened it, finding what was inside the fridge. There was Andrew, eating a stick of butter. Emma, Abby, and Madison stared at him.

Andrew flushed his face with a wry grin and shrugged. "Why…? Why are you in the fridge…?" Emma asked, confused but had a sense of joy.

"I got bored…?" Andrew said, smiling.

They all helped him get out, and cleaned the mess he made. They also ate after. Madison was happy this morning. Hanging out with friends, having a good time. But she also felt sad. She didn't know why. Well, she did. Just know one else. But, she collected herself as she had a nice talk with the people in her home that she's known since she was a kid.

They all sat around the counter. Madison ate. Back straight, foot rested on ground, and ate slowly. She didn´t know why she ate like that, it just seemed in her nature. Though, her best friend to her left disagreed, having eaten like a pig. Heck, Abby was almost done with her food.

¨Jesus, Abby. Slow down before you choke on it.¨ Madison exclaimed.

Abby had stopped eating, with some of her bacon and eggs still left. Abby looked at Madison, and Abby sat up straight, feet set right on the ground, and began to eat slowly. Though, she did it in a weird manner. Madison thought for a second to what she was doing.

¨You're mocking me, aren't you?¨ Madison asked, brows furrowed, and an annoyed tone.

¨Maybe.¨ Abby said with a stuffed mouth.

Madison glared at her. "So...Can you please give us a REAL reason why you were in the fridge?" Madison looked over to Andrew.

"I got bored." Andrew said.

"That it?" Emma asked.

"Yep."

"That can't be."

"It can be."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"You know what, nevermind." Madison said, stopping them from their endless yes and no talks. Plus, Andrew did some weird things. Like the fridge thing. However, someone that does far more weird things is Abb-

CRASH

The plate had shattered behind Andrew as he quickly moved out of the way from the throw.¨Jesus!¨ He shouted in surprise. They all looked over to see who had thrown the plate.

Abby.

¨That cost money you know!¨ Madison said, annoyed.

¨Gee, thanks for caring about me than over the plate.¨ Andrew said.

Madison smiled.¨You're welcome.¨ She knew how to annoy Andrew.¨Now Abby, you have to clean that up.¨

¨Later!¨ SHe shouted,

¨Now.¨ Madison replied, not wanting to play the little games she would do.

¨Later!¨ Abby shouted, voice cracking, with a slight hit of joy.

Madison sighed, giving up. Abby would clean the glass shards of the plate later. But Madison would most of thr time giv up in arguments, mostly when it was childness. She never liked to fight, so she tried to avoid it.

¨Fine. Later.¨Madison spat out.

¨Hooray!¨Abby yelled.

¨Just make sure not to step on any glass.¨ Emma said, tip toeing over the glass shards to put the her plate in the sink. And she then journaled her way back, as Andrew did the same.

With a couple hours to spare, Madison didn't know what to do. They had all finished eating, and they spreaded into their rooms. Madison, however, had no work today. She walked over to the couch, seeing how nice it looked to be laid on, she sat on it and took a nap.

Madison and Emma were in a game of chess. They both on one of the chairs in the living room, with the chest game on the coffee table. Emma was the black, and Madison was the white. Madison was winning. Meanwhile, Abby and Andrew sat on the larger couch and watched the movie, ranting about it. Madison would have joined them, but she was to much into the chess game. Madison was getting a headache. She always had those. At least one or more a day. She held her held with index and middle finger as her elbow rested on her knees. She was leaning fowards, towards the chess game. Trying to nice way to end the game. It was her turn, but all she could find were just traps.

Madison stood up." I'm gonna get some water." Madison said, and heading to the kitchen. Her head was pounding, but she ignored it, and poured some water into a cup. She glanced at the clock, it saying 8:46 a.m. She looked over, seeing Emma had joined them in their rant of the movie. It was a sci-fi one, and they all like that genre.

While the three continued to rant, Madison crept up to the sofa and grabbed a pillow that had been lying there. With the pillow in hand, Madison began to inch up to the brown head man without being seen or heard—he thanked his karate training and the three's ever chattering mouth for that. When she was close enough, she raised the pillow over her head and rapidly tossed it down over Andrew's face.

Andrew yelped in surprise while Emma and Abby threw their heads back and laughed. Madison's shoulders shook as she silently giggled, up until the point Andrew stole her pillow and tossed it at the attacker. With a yelp, Madison fell backwards before flipping back onto her feet and dashing off before the three could catch her.

Emma watched the three of them run around the living room while laughing and looked back at the chess board. She was just about to secretly move Madison's bishop out of check because of the opportunity when Madison ran by, picked her game piece up and slammed it down over Emma's king, causing it to fly off of the board. Madison let out a loud laugh before continuing on his way.

"Hey!"Emma exclaimed. A pillow fell flat against Emma face before being pulled away, and after straightening her fedora, Emma grabbed the second pillow from the couch and ran after her friends.

Madison had ran around the couch, sticking her leg out to trip Andrew. However, it backfired as Abby had jumped over his fallen body and tackled Madison. "HAH!" Abby yelled.

Madison landed on her stomach as Abby held her arm back, having Madison locked." Okay, now that is just rude."

"Says the person who attacked with a pillow." Abby replied.

"Point taken."

Abby yanked Madison arm harshly."AGH! You! Are ! The worst! At this stupid fighting game!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

All four of them looked at the door. Someone was there. It might have been the neighbors stopping by to tell us to shut up to how loud they were being.

"Hello! Pizza delivery…!?" Someone yelled across the door.

"Pizza delivery? It's only around 8:40s, who orders pizza in the morning?" Emma asked.

"Most likely Abby." Andrew stated.

"No. It wasn't me this time." Abby said.

"This time?" Madison asked.

"Hello!?" The person called again. Good thing he couldn't hear them. Wait. That voice. Madison knew that voice.

"It's Nick." Madison said. It's high pitched male voice, trouble with Rs and Ss. Plus sounding like him, it was Nick.

"Nick? I thought he was making another shipment for another two weeks. No vacation for Christmas. Why would he be here?" Andrew asked.

Nick was one of their friends, but he was a soldier in the marines, so they barely got to see him. "Because. He comes to my house every Christmas to try to kill me." Madison said. It was like a holiday tradition. He would 'TRY' too.

"Wait, so each time he comes, why do you let him in?" Andrew asked.

"He's a ruthless soldier, Andrew. He may not be the brightest but he will do ANYTHING."

"I can hear you, ya know." The man called out. Nevermind about him not hearing the four." And it's pizza."

"YAY! PIZZA!" Abby shouted gleefully.

"Abby. That's still Nick." Emma said.

"Well how would you know that without trying to see the pizza!?" Abby said. She let go of Madison and Abby ran to the door, pressing her ear against it. "If you're really the pizza man, slide the pizza under the door."

"It is a part-sized deep dish! It would never fit!" He replied." How do I know you're not going to pay me if I give you it!? Put your face to the mail slot and give me the money."

"Don't put your face to the mail slot." Madison said in a deadpan way and with annoyance.

"I am going to put my face to the mail slot." Abby replied. Abby opened it, and looked through, seeing two blue eyes with little scars on the nose of a man look through on the other side.

"HAH! It was Nick! And I have no PIZZA!" Nick yelled evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Abby yelled.

"Now. Get ready for-"

Abby quickly closed the mail slot, stopping him in the mid sentence. " Guys! It was Nick! And there is no pizza! We are going to starve! But we'll live if we all eat Andr-"

"Let me handle this." Madison said. She was already up, and brushed off the little dirt that small pieces of hair that go on her when she was the ground. She leaned against the door on her side and talked to Nick who was on the other side. "Nick: It's CODED. Let me guess. You want us to go to the forest for some reason and end up killing each other. Because you're in debt with international merc organization. Because you've purchased some idiotic artifact from a pawn shop that you need to fill with blood or bones or something." CODED was something her friends happened to call her.

"I...No…?" Nick replied."...Okay...I'll level with you. I did become in debt with an international merc organization. Because I bought an artifact from a pawn shop that needs some bones for it to work. But, I did not want to kill you. I just needed some money." Nick said.

"And we should care because…?" Madison asked, raising a brow and lifted the mail slot as she did so. She saw Nick appear from it, seeing his big eyes. Madison rolled hers and unlocked the door. Nick quickly slipped in. Oddly enough, with pizza.

"By the way. I don't come to kill you every time." Nick said.

"Though you threaten me my life with a gun. That squirts out bubbles. Yes. I knew it was a fake gun." Madison said. And Nick happened to do it because he thought it was funny. EVen though it could be funny, it was more annoying. But, he was still a friend.

"How did you know about all the merc stuff?" Abby asked.

"Facebook." Madison replied simply.

Madison sat on the couch, looking at the cieling. Abby had left to work about 3 hours ago. Andrew and Nick went into their rooms to play some video games and catch up, and soon after they both went to the store to buy some things. And Emma was also reading in there as well as went with them. With a book. She was a bookworm like Madison.. Madison refused to though. She wasn't really feeling up to leaving at the moment. She still had her headache. It was a long one. Nothing new.

Madison was waiting. She was waiting for another visitor. And not a surprise like how Nick did. The visitor will be there at any moment. Madison had missed her. She missed her a lot, like she hasn't seen her in years. She missed her sister.

Mackenzie has been on vacation for a month. They had been sisters since birth, they were twins. And if they hadn't seen each other in like a week, they will start to panic. Madison had been waiting for some time now. She wondered if maybe her lil sis ran into traffic, or ran out of gas, or got into a car crash, or maybe...maybe even di-

Madison stopped her train of thought as a beat had rapped on the door. Madison got up, and went to open the door. But once she did, she was attack. By HUGS! Madison yelped as her lil sis had hugged her. Madison was shocked. Mainly because Mackenzie had just hugged her, and that Madison hated hugs. Madison slowly and questionly patted her back. "No hugs...No hugs...Mackenzie!" Madison said, each time she began to spoke it sounded more like a growl.

Mackenzie backed away."Sorry! Just miss you!" Mack said smiling. Madison looked at her, and noticed a white plastic bag in her hand, but was not see through." What's that?" Madison asked." I swear if it's makeup, I don't want that in my house."

"It's not. And you're not allowed to know what it is." Mackenzie said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's for Christmas."

"But that's so far away!"

"It's in like one week!"

"So?"

"I hate you."

"I know. Seriously though. What. Is. In. The. Bag?¨

Mackenzie glared at her, furrowing her brows that she happened to call ´on fleek´. However, it was intimidating. Very intimidating.¨Ask one more time, and I will harm you.¨ She said.

Madison put her hands up in the air as in surrender. ¨I shall stop my evil asking of my Christmas gift.¨ Madison said sarcastically. Mackenzie hated her sarcasm. But in a loving way.

¨So, what have you been up too?¨ Mackenzie asked.

¨Trying to keep order here with so many people here. Seriously, these people are like war horses that have no owners and want to take over the world.¨ Madison said.

¨Sheesh, sounds fun.¨

¨You have no ideal.¨

Ringing filled the air in the home. The ringing came from the purse under Mackenzie´s arm. Mackenzie dug through her purse, trying to find her ringing phone. Madison could here her hitting some things in her purse. It sounds filled up with stuff, most likely makeup.

¨Jesus Christ Mackenzie, are you trying to look through Santa's Christmas bag. Do you have all the little toys for all the little children in there?¨ Madison asked.

Mackenzie glared at her as she continued to look through her purse. ¨No.¨ She spatted.

¨Do you the little children around the world in there instead?¨ Madison asked.

¨What the hell!?¨ Mackenzie asked, slightly laughing a bit to Madison´s craziness. BUt then she pulled her phone out the purse, and answered. ¨Hello…?Now…?Ugh, fine.¨ She said as she hung up and put her phone back in her purse.¨Gotta go.¨ She said.

¨What? Already?¨ Madison asked. She just got here and she's about to leave? Are you kidding?

¨I´ll come back later. Plus I have to wrap the presents and-¨

¨And clean your purse.¨ Madison said, crossing her arms.

Mackenzie pointed at her threatenly.¨ Do not interrupt me.¨ She stated. She hated when people interrupted her, but it was a force of habit. She talked too much.

¨Fine.¨ Madison said.

¨Well bye.¨ Mackenzie said as she opened the front door. Madison felt a cold gush of wind come in. Most people would not have liked it, but Madison loved the cold.

¨Cya.¨ Madison said as she closed the door for Mackenzie as she left. Madison was not happy that she left. She just got here, and was only here for less than five minutes. But Madison knew who had called her. Mackenzie´s roommate. Brook. Madison was ´okay´ with her, it was just that her and Mack had some troubles many times, and Brook can be very mean to new people. Which is why Madison is very weary about her.

Madison was trying to open up her computer in her room, but the paper with the password was gone. Dang it. Madison had looked all over the house for it, and she knows no one else would know what the password is, so she can´t really ask them if they knew what it was. Andrew is the one that keeps all the passwords in a box but she can't find it. She glanced all over the room one more time, looking under the bed, checking the closet, even checking the others´ rooms, but still nothing.

Madison sat down in her chair, leaning back, annoyed. She had to get some work done on the computer and she couldn´t. She dug through her right pocket, and grab her advanced phone. Only she had this kind since she built it herself. She was an engineer so she was able to build it, with the help of Emma. Emma has something alike to it, and is better. But they do work on them both sometimes to improve them.

Madison stared at it for a moment, but then remembered what she was doing. She was going to call Andrew to see if he remembered, and if not she would ask him to help her look for the box. She checked her list, which was rather short, and found the name Andrew. She clicked it and the ringing began. It quickly picked up with a crashing noise fill the air. Madison had put it on speaker. But since him, Nick, and Emma were there she had to keep it on just in case the others wanted to talk. And Andrew´s phone was always set to speaker.

¨Nick! Stop crashing the cart into the aisles!¨ Andrew shouted. Madison frowned, thinking of Nick´s stupidly ways, which were also funny.

¨Not my fault, Emma did it.¨ Nick said.

¨Dude, I am right here.¨ Emma said.

Madison rolled her eyes as she chuckled.¨Hello.¨ She said.

¨What´s up?¨ Andrew asked.

¨Where´s the box with the passwords?¨ Madison asked.

¨I don't know.¨ Andrew simply replied.

Madison frowned as she looked forwards, annoyed. She thought for a moment.¨How do you not know?¨ She asked.

¨I don't know.¨

Sigh. Why? Madison thought.¨Well, hurry up and come over here.¨She said.

¨I can´t, I´m buying clothes.¨

¨Well hurry up.¨ She said again.

¨I can't find them.¨

Madison hesitated as she rested her arm on the chair arm with the phone in the air, and she rubbed her forehead as she furrowed her brows.¨What do you mean you can't find them?¨

¨I can't find them, there is only soup.¨

Madison bit her lower lip, frowning a bit as she thought what that meant. ¨What do you mean there is only soup?¨She asked as she shifted, moving her left hand in front of her straight as if she trying explain by hand.

¨It means there´s only soup.¨

¨Well then get out of the soup aisle!¨ Madison said as she shot forward in her chair, getting more annoyed.

¨Alright, you don't have to shout at me!¨ Andrew said, and she heard footsteps as if he were marching into the next aisle.¨There's more soup.¨

¨What do you mean there's more soup!?¨Madison said as she pulled her left hand back and her hand with the phone closer to her face.

¨It means there's more soup!¨

¨Go into the next aisle.¨ Madison ordered as she put the phone to her ear and slammed her open left hand on the chair´s left arm.

There was more footsteps, and Andrew replied,¨There's still soup.¨

¨Where are you right now!?¨ Madison asked as she raised her left hand above her as she was moved annoyed and anger shown on her face.

¨I'm at soup!¨Andrew yelled into the phone, sounding annoyed as well.

¨What do you mean you're at soup!?¨ Madison yelled back, gripping her hand as if she were about to pull it out.

¨It means I'm at soup!¨ Andrew yelled back, sounding closer to the phone.

¨What store are you in!?¨ Madison yelled as she slammed her left hand in a fist onto the chair's arm.

¨I'm at the soup store!¨ Andrew yelled.

¨WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?¨ Madison shouted into the phone

¨FU-¨

¨Because he´s a moran.¨ Emma said, sounding far away from the phone.

Ringing filled the air as Madison´s phone went off. She read who was calling her, saying Abby as the caller.¨Okay, I'm gonna have to call you back.¨ She said suddenly sounding calm.

¨K, cya. Wait. I see your sister, Nicole. Want to say hi?¨ Andrew said, sounding calm as well.

¨Tell her I said hi.¨ Madison said and hung up.

Madison waited a moment as she thought of what had happened a few moments ago. But then answered the phone.¨Mayfield speaking.¨ She said.

¨Sup, hey, uh. I just finished work at like 8.¨ Abby said. Madison looked at the window, seeing it had become night. Already? Madison thought to herself. She looked at the clock next to her and saw it was 8:30.

¨Shouldn't you be home like 15 minutes ago?¨ Madison asked, confused, and slightly worried. Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? Other things popped into her mind till Abby answered back.

¨Yes, but it is like hell out her. And I may have tripped, and my glasses may have fallen into the sewers with that weird opening thing on the side of the road.¨ Abby said, sounding innocent. Oh boy, what is she going to ask?

¨If you're asking me to help you find them, then no.¨ Madison said.

¨How´d you know?¨ Abby asked.

¨Because, you're predictable.¨ Madison said.

¨Well can you please help me find them.¨

¨Why can't you just buy new ones?

¨Those are special to me, okay? Now get off your lazy butt and help me.¨ Abby said trying not to laugh.

¨Not going to happen.¨

¨Please?¨

¨No.¨

¨Please?¨

¨No.¨

¨Please?¨

¨No.¨

¨Please?¨

¨No.¨

¨Fine!¨

¨Fine!¨

It was quiet for a few seconds, with only the wind noise coming from the phone. Till Abby said, ¨Please?¨

¨Fine!¨ Madison sound, giving up the argument, sounding in defeat.

¨YES!¨ Abby shouted over the phone.

¨Where are you? I can walk there since you are most likely blind without your glasses.¨

ABBY AND MADISON were walking inside the dark, cold, gross sewers below the streets on their town. Water was dripping from the cieling of the round tunnel as water, or Madison thought was water, rushed through the small narrow dip in the middle of the tunnel. There was only barely an light and with the ice forming on some spots, so Madison had brought two flashlights for them to use.

Once they had met up on the street they entered one of the openings around a mile away from where they met. The opening was just a hole in the ground that was never finished, so some people happen to go into the sewers. Some of those people are now Abby and Madison.

Madison looked over at the person walking next to her, which was her friend Abby. She was still wearing her nursing coat, with blue jeans and her red fluffy coat. Her red and white striped scarf was covering her her nose to her chin, and her black beanie that rest on her head, covering her forehead to where you could only see her brown eyes. She looked like a ninja that was about to kill somebody with the flashlight that was in her hands.

Madison glanced at to what she was wearing. She wore an orange, sleeveless vest, with a white and small black striped shirt under. Her pants were black, with them bigger at the end to where it slightly circled the black boots she wore. She did always like to dress up fancy. And plus, she had a black bow tie under her collar on her white-black striped shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up too to her elbows. But, she wore her long, black trench coat with orange buttons closing up herself inside keeping her warm from the coldness. Her gloves were orange as well.

They walked down the path they were on, with their flashlights to lead the way. Each step was like walking on the middle of a frozen lake with socks on. It was so hard to walk on.

Abby pointed her flashlight to an opening close to the cieling where water comes in from the streets. It made little light inside the dark place.¨This was the one that had my glasses fall in.¨ Abby said.

¨How do you know?¨ Madison asked.

¨I just know, okay?¨ Abby said.

¨But it´s been like over 30 minutes. There is no chance of finding it.¨ Madison said.

¨Oh, come on! It´s dark, spooky, mysterious, and creepy. A perfect place for you to investigate!¨ Abby said cheerfully, smiling as she spun in a circle. She was always the childish one.

¨We could have gotten new glasses about," Madison looked at her pocket watch." Half an hour ago." She said putting it away back into her pocket.

Abby furrowed her brows and tapped her foot. She always tried to do a sad puppy face as she did, showing she was saying please with a bit of frustration.

Madison raised a brow, unimpressed. "That doesn't work on me." She said.

"If you don't help me I'll tear out your organs." Abby said in the most happiest way as possible. Abby always was violent, which could be funny at some points.

"Good luck with that."

Abby stared at her."Please?" She asked.

"Only if you get me a new pocket watch. This one is getting rusty."

"Ok!" Abby said happily. She jumped around in joy, and Madison just glared at her as she walked with her. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was looking for glasses in the sewers with her roommate Abby, when it was dark outside, with snow all over and ice that could make them slip any second if it wanted to. And the worst part was that they could be home right now if they had gotten new glasses. But nooooooo, Abby wanted to look for her glasses.

Madison stopped in her tracks as she had stumbled upon something in the sewers. Something she has never seen. Well, something in real life. She raised a brow as her heart slightly went faster as she looked over at Abby with little shock on her face.

¨What´s wrong?¨ Abby asked as she walked closer to her.

"Yes." Madison said. "Sewers have pumps and pipes, all different colors and sizes, right?"

"Yes?" Abby said, not sure if this was a trick question.

Madison pointed her flashlight up to show what was in front of them, and there laid a broken, cracked, huge green pipe."Do they happen to look like one from a video game?"

FINALLY DONE! I am so sorry for the wait! I promise this will be faster, as well as the comic will be starting to be released soon, page by page. And I have made many references in this, so keep your eyes open for them.

If I made an mistakes, please tell me! Hope you enjoyed!


	18. AN OVER 9000!

Okay, sooooooooo. I know I haven't been here in awhile, so let me explain what has been happening. SCHOOL! As well as Marching Band have been taking so much time! And homework! We get lots of homework! And the next chapter has been a big goof! Like I have written so many copies of it in different ways, and I don't like how it ends up! So I throw it away and start making a new one. But then I don't like that one! And it keeps going over and over again.

But I have been thinking. Mario the Music Box may be to...extreme for this story. I mean, I still like the game! It's just that, I was thinking that I would change the plot so the characters get sucked into a different game. It would still be a Mario game, just a different one. So I wanted to ask you guys what I should do. Keep it the same game, or pick a different one. I am fine with both! So please choose soon!


	19. I'M SO SORRY! (UPDATE)

So...Yeah, uh, I am very, very sorry for not writing in so long. I was just real stressed for the past few months. 8th grade and the whole sha-bang. It's be hard. And this story has been hard. It's been causing me stress. Not only this, but so many other things to where I now have a crontic stress, and it is now physically hurting me, since I now have a lump in the back of my neck since the connect from my neck and spine aren't right. I have been treating it, since mom and dad don't seem to care enough to take me to the doctors for the past 6 months.

But that's not important. What is is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been writing. And I am going to be more sorry when I say this, but I may not continue Glitches. More than one reason, too.

Glitches was some sort of tribute to my friends, but they don't seem to care much about the story. I don't know if it's because I barely mention it now, or they just never saw interest in it, or they don't care. But it kinda made me lose some motivation. And now with Andrew gone, and not God, no. He's better. He moved away, someplace better. I don't want to get into detail on what happened, but that relationship ended. No need to wine about relationship problems, though. And Abby and I, have been having. Issues. She may not, but I am. I don't want to make this to personal, so let's just say, I don't trust her. Hell, I got trust issues to where I don't trust my family. Mackenzie askes me for things all the time, and says that I never ask for anything. Everything. One, the guilt card, and two, I don't trust them to do it. Finish the job yourself, ya know? Like if I were to ask for food, I feel like they are going to poison it or something. But, these are just some reasons why. And one is I guess I just lost motavation in this. I feel like I'm the only one on this crazy train. So I might just close this off, and stop working on Glitches.

But when one door closes, another one opens. I have been working on ideas. Oh so many ideas that I love. And my friends too. We have been making stories, though I do most of the heavy work, of course because nobody seems to like to do anything. But, we have one story we are working on. It won't be a writing one, well a portion of it is, but it will mainly be an animatic. Not a full animation, but slightly. And it's for our 3 characters, inside of...drum roll please...Fallout 4. Not that great opening as I was expecting, but it's something. I love this game. I love everything about it, and I want to work on it. I won't give much things about it YET, but I want to start a little other story as practice writing. Guess like how will the companions react to this, or that, and what not. I want to get used to writing these characters and see how they work so I can get better at writing the script. So yay, PRACTICE! I'll add more info onto that story.

So yeah, this story might end. Maybe. I will most likely pick up the pieces, but maybe not. It just depends.


	20. Let's Talk

So I might own an explanation as to why I haven't exactly posted in, over a year? I have been having a few bumps here and there, and all the people in the story. Well, they left. And that doesn't always feel that great. So I stopped writing, I don't even remember what I even posted last, it's probably me being a huge crybaby or something.

I remember I started writing this when I was in 6th grade, and oh man have I changed and matured. I like to think my writing has too.

I was looking through a few files, looking at all these stories I have planned. And I've been writing so much and drawing so much and making concept art and so many more things on all these stories I want to do. I've even started making an actual book I hope to publish, maybe this summer? But lately I haven't been in the mood to write, and lately, I have been forcing myself to. But then the end results I don't like because I felt like I rushed.

So I went searching for some old files that I actually liked my writing in, but then I stumbled upon Glitches. And oh man, did I feel bad. I felt _real_ bad.

And then an idea stuck in my head. _Why not rewrite it?_ Of course, I was filled with doubts. I bet all the readers I had are far gone, I felt like it would fail like last time, I don't have the friends that I used to, and so on. But then as I looked through it, I just remembered how I used to look forward to writing this. And how I had butterflies

But then as I looked through it, I just remembered how I used to look forward to writing this. And how I had butterflies fill my stomach whenever I got a comment. And as I looked through the reviews, and glanced at the chapters, I just think why did I stop. I loved that feeling of people actually enjoying my work, and I felt like my time was spent well.

So I decided that all these stories that I have will not be the first on my list. But it will be Glitches.

Glitches will be a new series, and it will go through many changes. And Mario the Music Box will be gone! Sorry, just, I wanted characters to learn from the stories they go through, but I have no idea what they can learn from Marion the Music Box. How not to murder people? I don't know, I grew out of it. I kinda had doubts about it, too, since it's all gory and bloody. Agh.

So things may be confused now since most of the cast is gone, and I'm only going to writing about Madison now. Because I can never leave myself. So yay, it's going to be super awkward for me the entire time. But it'll be fun. A bit confusing with what's going on now, but fun.

I'll explain more in the new story since I won't be writing on this anymore. I'll edit this later and add a link to the new one later once I post a teaser. In the meantime, lemme show you some of my social medias!

Tumblr- .com

Deviantart- .com

I even started a Youtube- channel/UCb6BrCTpNd01H6nb0ym0raA?view_as=subscriber

I actually even made a video, which was made in like 30 minutes for a friend. I was rushed because I had to leave home to go on vacation. But I actually know how to make videos, and I plan on making comic dubs and such. Maybe even more stuff. But I'm getting ahead of myself. For now, I'll stick with animatics, and maybe some short animations.

This isn't much information, but I'll try and work on it tonight. I'm busy today on Valentines Day. We're currently celebrating Mom's birthday week at Disney World since it's her favorite place on Earth. Tomorrow is actually her birthday, but still, say happy birthday to her. If you want, I can't actually force you, or anything.

Anyway, this is all the news I will be giving for now. Hope you all have a lovely day, and look forward to the new Glitches.


	21. GLITCHES TEASER

Tap Tap

Madison snapped her head to look at who was tapping on her window, seeming to frighten the little man. He smiled sheepishly.

Lifting her hands that she didn't even notice were squeezing the wheel to where it left dents, with her hands blood red. So was the fury on her face.

The short man took note of this, and slowly walked backward with shaky steps and held his hands up in the air like he was surrendering.

Madison glared the man down as she opened her door, and stepped out into the cold alleyway, being greeting again by the harsh cold wind. She slammed the door shut behind her, not leaving her fueled eyes off the short panicked man.

Okay from now on this will be uploaded somewhere else, not in the mood to talk because uploading this is annoying me


	22. Bye

Omg this website makes me wanna die. I tried to put the image up for Glitches, but it decided it wanted to be a prick and zoom into the god damn void. So I had tried, several times, to get it to work, from the point that making the picture smaller made it worse. So I ended up making the picture so big, it was more than 2.4 MB, which is pretty darn big for a picture. And it lagged my computer so much. And just trying to put a copy-and-paste of the writing makes me wanna die so badly. So I decided that I should stop stressing out over this, and just leave.

I have other sights, don't worry! Just follow the stories on that, because this website has always annoyed and I am done!

Wattpad- CODED2557

Deviantart- MadisonLeeMayfield

Tumblr- coded2557

Okay, I'm done! Bye!


End file.
